Lean On Me
by Kiddo
Summary: nicht immer verläuft alles so wie man es sich wünscht... erste Staffel
1. Kapitel 1

UNKNOWN

Kapitel 1

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Okay, wie ihr bereits bemerkt habt, hat diese Geschichte bis jetzt noch keinen Namen. Das liegt daran, dass ich noch auf der Suche nach einem passenden Namen bin. Ich hoffe, dass ich diesen bis zum nächsten Update gefunden habe.

Ach ja, falls es jemanden interessiert, der Arbeitstitel zu dieser Geschichte war „Ein Missglückter Shopping Trip". Ich habe bereits vor den Osterferien 2004 diese Kapitel geschrieben. Das letzte Kapitel hab ich am Mittwoch den 13. 10. 2004 fertig gestellt. Das ganze hat sich also ganz schön hingezogen. Das das ganze jetzt überhaupt schon online geht, ist den ganzen Nachtschichten zu verdanken die ich in letzter Zeit eingelegt habe. So nun aber viel Spaß beim lesen.

Feedback und Reviews sind wie immer herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

_Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain_

_We all have sorrows, but if we are wise_

_We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when you are not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_(I'll be your friend to the very end)_

_For it won't be long_

_Till I'm gonna need somebody_

_To lean on_

_("Lean On Me" by Bill Withers)_

__

_oooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_"There's nothing wrong with needing people. That's what's makes us strong. That's what's makes us human."_

_("Two Come Back")_

__

_oooooooooooooooooooooooo_

__

__

__

__

_"Das ganze Leben ist eine suche nach dem zu Hause."_

_("Patch Adams")_

* * *

Lucas Wolenczak, ein blonder Teenager, betrat die Krankenstation der seaQuest. Dort war Dr. Kristin Westphalen gerade damit beschäftigt Krankenakten in einen gelben Plastikbehälter einzuräumen. 

Der schlanke Teen blieb vor ihr stehend und sah ihr interessiert zu. „Warum sortieren sie die ganzen Akten neu?"

„Ich sortiere die Akten nicht neu."Erklärte die rothaarige Ärztin. „Ich sortiere bloß die Akten des Militärpersonals von den anderen aus. Du weißt ja, dass wir morgen für einen Tag in New York anlegen. Und da das ganze Militärpersonal einen großen Medizinischen Sheck Up bekommt, benötige ich morgen die Akten."Als Leitende Ärztin des U-Bootes musste sie natürlich bei diesen Untersuchungen dabei sein.

Das blonde Computergenie nickte mit dem Kopf. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie morgen früh in New York Anlegen würden. Das ganze war schon seit einigen Tagen der Hauptgesprächsstoff an Bord. Da der Teen aber logischerweise nicht zum Militärpersonal gehörte, hatte er stattdessen den morgigen Tag bis 21 Uhr Abends frei. Und er wusste auch schon genau was er unternehmen wollte. Lucas Blick wanderte erneut zu den Akten. „Warum nehmen sie überhaupt die ganzen Akten mit? Sie haben die Informationen doch auch alle im Computer. Es wäre doch viel einfacher eine Kopie davon auf eine CD-Rom zubrennen und statt der ganzen Akten dann die mitzunehmen."

Kristin nickte. „Natürlich wäre das um einiges Einfacher, aber ich werde sogar beides mitnehmen. Die Akten und eine CD-Rom, sicher ist sicher."

Das junge Genie grinste. „Sie sind ja auf alles vorbereitet, wie ein Pfadfinder. Haben sie auch schon ihre heutige gute Tat erledigt." Der Schalk glänzte in seinen blauen Augen.

Die hübsche Ärztin lächelte über die Bemerkung und entschied sich für den Moment nicht darauf einzugehen. Sie ordnete die letzte Akte in den gelben Behälter ein und schloss den Deckel. „Aber sag mal Lucas, warum bist du überhaupt hier her gekommen? Sicherlich nicht wegen der Krankenakten."

Der Teenager nickte. „Ich wollte sie fragen, ob ich mir ein Fieberthermometer von ihnen ausleihen könnte?"Thermometer gab es auf der seaQuest nur auf der Krankenstation oder im Labor Bereich des Schiffes. Da die Krankenstation etwas näher an Lucas Kabine lag, hatte sich der Teen entschlossen, hier nach einem Temperaturmessgerät zu fragen. Er war zu gut erzogen, als das er sich etwas von der Krankenstation ohne zu fragen ausborgte.

Bei Dr. Westphalen schrillten die Alarmglocken. Sofort legte sie eine Hand prüfend auf die Stirn des jungen Genies. „Füllst du dich nicht gut?"

Lucas machte einen Schritt zurück um Kristin zu entkommen. „Es geht mir gut. Ich bin nur gerade dabei, das Computersystem zu überprüfen. Ich bin auch fast damit fertig, dass einzige was ich noch kontrollieren muss ist die Klimakontrolle im Computer. Und dafür würde ich mir gerne eins ihrer Fieberthermometer ausleihen."

Erklärte er schnell damit sich die Ärztin keine Sorgen machte. „Und am liebsten wäre mir eins, womit man die Temperatur im Ohr messen kann."

Die rothaarige Frau nickte. „Wenn das so ist. Natürlich kannst du dir ein Thermometer ausleihen. Aber wie willst du damit die Klimakontrolle des Computers überprüfen?"

„Ach, das ist ganz einfach, mit dem Thermometer messe ich einfach die Raumtemperatur. Und dann vergleiche ich einfach diese Angabe mit dem was der Computer mir für eine Information über die Raumtemperatur angibt."Erklärte der Teenager.

„Und was ist wenn die beiden Thermometer dir verschiedene Temperaturen angeben?"Fragte Dr. Westphalen.

Lucas grinste. „Tja, dann hab ich wohl ein Problem."

Kristin drehte sich um und öffnete eine Schublade und zog ein Fieberthermometer heraus das die Temperatur im Ohr messen konnte. „Du hast wirklich glück, das diese Teile inzwischen hundertprozentig genau messen. Als sie nämlich noch neu waren, war dies leider nicht der Fall. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern wie das in meiner Ausbildung war, auf der Station hatten wir damals zwei dieser Geräte. Mal maßen wir mit dem einen, mal mit dem anderen. As wir uns die Fieberkurve einer Patientin genauer anschauten, wunderten wir uns warum sie immer so unregelmäßig war. Schließlich kamen wir auf die Idee die Fieberthermometer zu überprüfen und maßen mit beiden gleichzeitig die Raumtemperatur. Sie zeigten einen unterschied von über einen Grad Celsius an."Nun hielt sie Lucas endlich das Gerät entgegen.

Das Computergenie nahm das Fieberthermometer und versuchte sich das grinsen zu verkneifen. Das ganze klang wie eine Geschichte, die ihm seine Oma erzählen würde, er entschied sich aber dafür, dies besser nicht zu erwähnen. Dann dachte er an sein Kommentar von vorhin zurück. „Das sie mir das Fieberthermometer jetzt ausleihen, darf ich dass als ihre heutige gute Tat auffassen?"Nun konnte er das grinsen aber wirklich nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Die rothaarige Ärztin schenkte ihm einen tadelnden Blick. „Los, verschwinde hier du Frechdachs, ich hab noch einiges für morgen zu tun. Ach ja, wie heißt es doch so schön, wieder sehen macht Freude."

Lucas drehte sich um und verließ grinsend die Krankenstation, als er noch einmal einen kurzen Blick zu rück warf, sah er, dass die Ärztin selbst versuchte nicht zu lachen.

* * *

Mittags saß Lucas mit Benjamin Krieg und Miguel Ortiz an einem Tisch in der Mess Hall und war am Essen. 

Lt. Krieg stocherte dabei lustlos auf seinem Teller herum und brummte unverständliches vor sich hin.

Der blonde Teenager sah Ben verwundert an, was war mit dem sonst immer so gut gelaunten Moraloffizier los? Der Teen warf Miguel einen fragenden Blick zu.

Der Kubaner zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte auch keine Ahnung warum Benjamin so schlecht gelaunt war.

Schließlich dämmerte es aber bei Lucas. „Sag mal, kann es sein, das du keinen Bock auf morgen hast?"Genau wie der Teenager selbst, war der Lt. kein großer Fan von Ärztlichen Untersuchungen, vor allem dann nicht, wenn es irgendwelche Spritzen beinhalteten.

Krieg sah das Computergenie ironisch an. „Ach, wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf? Ich freu mich schon riesig auf die Untersuchung."

Lucas unterdrückte ein grinsen. Er hatte genau ins Schwarze getroffen. „Das wird schon nicht so schlimm werden."

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du eine Ahnung! Wenn die sich meinen Impfpass ansehen, werden die feststellen, das meine Impfung gegen Tetanus aufgefrischt werden muss."Bei seinem letzten Satz verzog er bereits jetzt schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

Der Teen versuchte seinen Freund irgendwie zu beruhigen und aufzuheitern. „Ach komm schon, das wird schon nicht so schlimm werden, bloß ein harmloser Piecks!"

„Bloß ein harmloser Piecks? Und das aus dem Munde der Person, die fast einen ganzen Tag lang mit nassen Haaren und nassen Füßen herum gelaufen ist um sich eine Erkältung einzufangen, damit Dr. Westphalen ihn nicht impfen kann. Also erzähl du mir was von einem harmlosen Piecks!"

Miguel Ortiz hörte den beiden amüsiert zu.

Lucas musste dem schwarzhaarigen Liutenant innerlich Recht geben. Er hasste Spritzen wie die Pest und tat alles um ihnen zu entkommen. „Das war etwas völlig anderes Ben, außerdem musst du zugeben, dass meine Strategie damals perfekt funktioniert hat."

Ortiz zog fragend die Augenbraun hoch. „Was ist daran denn jetzt so anders?"

„Ganz einfach, damals ging es um mich und das ist ein großer Unterschied. Ich bin ein Teenager, von mir erwartet man solch ein Verhalten. Ben dagegen ist ein Erwachsener ausgebildeter Offizier. Er hat dem entsprechend zu handeln."Sagte Lucas und fuchtelte dabei mit seiner Gabel herum.

„Pah!" War das einzige was Ben dazu entgegnete.

Miguel Ortiz entschied sich lieber schnell das Thema zu wechseln. „Sag mal Lucas, was machst du morgen eigentlich so? Schließlich hast du im Gegensatz zu uns frei."

Der Teenager nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Wasser Glas und stellte es dann wieder ab. „Ich werde morgen shoppen gehen."

Lt. Krieg grinste. „Shoppen? Ist das nicht nur etwas für Mädchen?"

Lucas funkelte Ben böse an. „Wirklich sehr witzig. Wegen dir sind schließlich meine Lieblingsschuhe total im Eimer. Außerdem brauch ich noch ein paar andere Sachen, ich kann schließlich auch nichts dafür das ich im Wachstum bin."

Nun mussten Miguel und Ben beide lachen. Der Teenager war dafür bekannt, dass seine Klamotten mindestens immer eine Nummer zu groß waren.

„Hey warum lacht ihr?"

„Weil wir nicht glauben, dass du irgendwelche Anziehsachen im Schrank haben kannst, die dir zu klein sind."Meinte Ben.

Das Computergenie dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Irgendwie hatten die beiden schon Recht. „Jeder hat halt seinen eigenen Geschmack was Klamottengrößen angeht."

Miguel Ortiz schaute auf seine Uhr. „Tut mir leid Jungs, aber ich muss jetzt los, in 5 Minuten beginnt mein Dienst."

„Okay, dann bis später."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt... 


	2. Kapitel 2

LEAN ON ME

Kapitel 2

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Hab jetzt auch endlich einen Namen für diese Geschichte gefunden. Ja, ja wofür doch Telefongespräche mit Snuggles die 1 ½ Stunden dauern doch so alles gut sind ;-)

Ein Dankeschön geht an Snuggles, Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Snuggles: Jetzt ist es nicht mehr „Unknown";-). Genau, nichts verraten, sonst bekommst du wieder ärger! Ohne mein Markenzeichen geht es halt nicht und dabei hab ich das schon vor den Osterferien geschrieben als ich noch gar nicht wusste, dass dies mein Markenzeichen ist.

Yury: Du hast in seaQuest noch nie die Bezeichnung CD-ROM gehört, weil das ganze vor Jahren gedreht wurden ist. Da waren CD-ROM's noch nicht angesagt. Disketten waren zu der Zeit noch das höchste der Gefühle. Probier es einfach aus und dann weißt du ob es auch funktioniert.

Samusa: Au ja, wir gründen den Club „Die nicht zum Arzt gehen". Wann es das Update gibt? Na jetzt!

Feedback und Reviews sind wie immer herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

_Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain_

_We all have sorrows, but if we are wise_

_We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when you are not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_(I'll be your friend to the very end)_

_For it won't be long_

_Till I'm gonna need somebody_

_To lean on_

_("Lean On Me" by Bill Withers)_

__

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

__

_"There's nothing wrong with needing people. That's what's makes us strong. That's what's makes us human."_

_("Two Come Back")_

__

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

__

_"Das ganze Leben ist eine suche nach dem zu Hause."_

_("Patch Adams")_

* * *

Captain Bridger verließ gerade die Brücke als ihm Chief Crocker entgegenkam. Der Sicherheitschef grüßte seinen alten Freund, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

Irritiert blieb Crocker kurz stehen und entschied sich Bridger zu folgen, schnell hatte er ihn eingeholt.

„Nathan ist alles okay bei dir?"

Captain Bridger schaute verblüfft auf, erst jetzt realisierte er was eben geschehen war. „Tut mir leid Manilow, ich war bloß in Gedanken."

Crocker nickte verstehend. „Gibt es irgendein Problem?"

Nathan schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nicht wirklich, ich hatte eben nur ein kurzes Gespräch mit Lt. Krieg wegen Lucas."

Der Chief seufzte kurz auf. „Was haben die beiden jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"

Bridger lächelte kurz. Die Vermutung lag immer sehr nahe wenn es um Krieg und das Computergenie auf einmal ging. „Ausnahmsweise einmal nichts und wenn doch, habe ich noch nichts davon erfahren."

„Um was ging es dann?"Fragte der Sicherheitschef.

„Krieg hat mir erzählt, dass Lucas morgen in New York ein paar Sachen einkaufen will. Normalerweise wäre dies ja kein Problem, weil er mit Krieg, Ortis oder O'Neill losziehen würde. Aber morgen ist er ganz allein weil die anderen bekanntlich keine Zeit haben. Weißt du, irgendwie habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl ihn alleine durch New York laufen zu lassen."

Manilow nickte zustimmend. „Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen und Krieg hatte anscheint auch ein ungutes Gefühl, sonst hätte er es dir sicherlich nicht erzählt. Er kann sich zwar wie der letzte Kindskopf verhalten, aber er hat Lucas irgendwie unter seine Fittiche genommen und handelt dementsprechend."Crocker machte eine kurze Denkpause. New York hatte sich in den letzten Jahren stark verändert. Die Stadt war teilweise heruntergekommen und einige üble Leute hielten sich dort auf. Von den ganzen Banden Kriegen ganz zu schweigen. Dort wo die ganzen Malls und Geschäfte waren, war die Stadt noch in einem guten zustand und man merkte nicht viel wie sich andere Teile zum schlechteren verändert hatten. Aber trotzdem war dies keine Gegend in der man Lucas alleine herum laufen sehen wollte. „Weißt du schon was du jetzt machen willst?"

„Ich will versuchen meine Beziehungen etwas spielen zu lassen. Wenn ich Glück habe kann ich es einrichten das ich zuerst untersucht werde und danach frei habe. Danach könnte ich Lucas dann begleiten."Erzählte Bridger.

Crocker nickte. „Klingt vernünftig."

Nathan seufzte. „Lucas wird dies allerdings anders sehen."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Bridger lächelte. „Kannst du dich noch an die Zeit erinnern als du 16 warst? Ich fand es damals peinlich wenn meine Eltern darauf bestanden mit mir einkaufen zu gehen. Ihre Präsens war eigentlich nur dann gestattet, wenn sie gerade ihren besonders spendablen Tag hatten und da wäre es mir eigentlich auch lieber gewesen, wenn sie mir bloß die Elterliche Brieftasche zur freien Verfügung mitgegeben hätten."

Crocker konnte dazu nur nicken und lächeln, ihm war es in seiner eigenen Jugend auch nicht viel anders ergangen.

Der Captain fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort. „Und wie ich Lucas so einschätze, wird er mich auch nicht dabei haben wollen."

„Ach komm schon Nathan, du kommst mit dem Jungen gut klar und er akzeptiert dich. Er wird sich freuen wenn du mitkommst. Ihr habt doch schon fast eine Vater-Sohn Beziehung."Entgegnete Manilow.

„Tja, und genau da liegt das Problem. Wenn ich ihn begleite, wird er das Gefühl haben, als ob ich ihn wie ein Elternteil oder Großelternteil beaufsichtige. Bei Ben oder Miguel dagegen, ist er mit Freunden unterwegs die zusammen Spaß haben."Erklärte Bridger nachdenklich.

Crocker dachte kurz über die Worte seines alten Freundes nach, dann grinste er. „Tja Opa Nathan, da musst du jetzt wohl durch."

Bridger verzog bloß das Gesicht. Das war jetzt eigentlich nicht was er hören wollte.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt...


	3. Kapitel 3

LEAN ON ME

Kapitel 2

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Snuggles, Yury, Samusa und Moonshine5 für ihre Reviews.

Snuggles: Ich weiß doch wie du zu Chief Crocker stehst ;-). Ach, dass Freud mich vielleicht zu hören, dass du mit Crocker etwas vorhast, das heißt nämlich du bist am schreiben einer seaQuest Geschichte oder wirst es bald tun! :-)

Yury: Klar kann ich euch nur so ein kurzes Kapitel zum lesen geben. Wäre es nämlich länger gewesen, hätte ich es erst viel später online setzten können da ich für die nächste Szene noch einmal etwas auf ihre Richtigkeit überprüfen musste. Tja, wenn du wissen willst was Bridger und Lucas in New York erleben, musst du wohl noch etwas warten...

Samusa: Tja, du wirst Lucas Reaktion gleich erfahren. Wann die Shoppingtour los geht? Mh... nächstes Kapitel wahrscheinlich.

Moonshine5: Ich finde Lucas hatte es in den ersten zwei Staffeln immer gut weil er nicht beim Militär war. Keine Angst, es wird später noch geklärt was Lucas den da so alles einkaufen möchte.

Feedback und Reviews sind wie immer herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag saß Lucas in seiner Kabine vor dem Computer und surfte im Internex. Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Tür.

„Herein!" Rief der Teenager, nahm seinen Blick dabei aber nicht von dem Bildschirm.

Captain Bridger betrat die Kabine seines jüngsten Besatzungsmitgliedes und lies einen prüfenden Blick durch die Kabine schweifen. „Sag mal Lucas, wie kannst du in diesem Chaos auch nur irgendetwas finden?"In Sachen Ordnung war der Junge wirklich etwas merkwürdig, jedenfalls empfand Bridger dies so. Manche Sachen lagen kreuz und quer in der Kabine zerstreut andere dagegen waren fein säuberlich sortiert, z.B. Lucas Musik Disks, sie waren alle ganz akkurat in einer länglichen Box nach Interpreten, Musikrichtung und Erscheinungsdatum sortiert. Ebenso erging es den paar Filmen die Lucas besaß und seinen heiß geliebten Büchern. Die ganzen Computerzeitschriften des Teenagers dagegen lagen überall verstreut herum.

Lucas blickte von seinem Computer auf und drückte die Speichertaste, dann drehte er sich zum Bridger um. „Captain, was sie hier sehen ist kein Chaos, das ist bloß Ausdruck meiner Lebensphilosophie. Na ja, außerdem würde ich wahrscheinlich auch nichts wieder finden wenn ich erst einmal aufgeräumt hätte, so wie es im Moment ist weiß ich wenigstens wo alles liegt."Fügte der Teen grinsend hinzu.

Nathan Bridger hatte schon mit solch einer Antwort gerechnet, wollte sich aber nicht so schnell geschlagen geben. „Und was soll dies bitte für eine Lebensphilosophie sein?"

Das Computergenie grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Ach, das ist ganz einfach. Mein Motto lautet: Ordnung ist das Halbe Leben – und ich hasse halbe Sachen!"

Nun musste der Captain lachen, Lucas musste einfach immer das letzte Wort haben. Darauf fiel ihm wirklich nichts Passendes ein.

Der Blondschopf schaute den älteren Mann nachdenklich an. „Wissen sie, wenn wir jetzt eine Fernsehserie wären, die in der Zukunft spielen würde, wäre das ganze viel einfacher."

Bridger war irritiert, manchmal konnte er den Gedankensprüngen seines jüngsten Crewmitgliedes nicht sofort folgen. „Eine Fernsehserie in der Zukunft?"

Lucas nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Ja, haben sie früher vielleicht 'Star Trek – The Next Generation' gesehen?"

Der Captain nickte, er konnte sich noch gut an diese alte Serie erinnern. „Ja, aber warum wäre dies dann einfacher?"

„Na die 'Enterprise' war ein Selbstreinigendes Schiff. Da musste niemand Fußböden schruppen oder Staubwischen. Echt praktisch wenn sie mich fragen, sie hätten sich ja auch mal so etwas für die seaQuest einfallen lassen können."Erklärte Lucas in einem bemerkenswerten ernsten Tonfall.

Nathan Bridger setzte sich auf die Bettkante von Lucas Bett, inzwischen war bei Bridger der Groschen Gefallen. Wenn er den Teenager nicht so gut kennen würde, hätte er eben geglaubt, dass der Junge alles ernst meinen würde. „Tja, angenommen die seaQuest wäre die Enterprise, dann wäre ich wohl jetzt Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Allerdings ist mein Französisch nicht besonders gut und ich möchte wirklich nicht jetzt schon eine Glatze haben." Bridger machte eine kurze Denkpause, während Lucas amüsiert vor sich hin grinste.

Schließlich sprach der Captain weiter. „Tja, Commander Ford wäre dann natürlich mein erster Offizier William T. Riker. Als nächstes kommt Lt. Co. Hitchcock, an dritter Kommando Stelle der Enterprise kam Lt. Data wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Allerdings habe ich irgendwie ein Problem Hitchcock die Rolle des Data zu geben. Die einzige Frau die mir sonst noch auf der Brücke einfällt ist Counselor Deanna Troi. Das ganze passt zwar nicht so wirklich zu Hitchcock, aber damit muss sie sich jetzt halt irgendwie arrangieren. Man muss auch Kompromisse machen. Oh halt, noch einmal alles zurück, anfangs gab es doch auch noch Tasha Yar, die Rolle könnte auch zu Hitchcock passen. Chief Crocker müsste dann die Rolle des Sicherheitschef Worf übernehmen."

Lucas biss sich hart auf die Lippe um nicht laut los zulachen. Er konnte sich den Chief beim besten Willen nicht als Klingonen vorstellen. Seine Phantasie hatte auch gewisse Grenzen.

Nathan fuhr unbekümmert in seiner Aufzählung fort. „Hm, Lt. O'Neill und Ortis sind beide nicht so einfach zuzuordnen. Sie müssten wahrscheinlich die Rollen von Data und Georgi LaForge zwischen sich auslosen. Zu Not währe dann da auch noch die Rolle des Chief O'Brien. Die nächste Person ist allerdings einfach. Dr. Westphalen ist natürlich Dr. Beverly Crusher, da besteht kein Zweifel."Der Captain kam jetzt richtig in Fahrt.

Lucas überlegte inzwischen, ob es so gut gewesen wahr mit diesem Thema anzufangen. Allerdings hätte er ja auch nicht ahnen können, dass sie der Captain so gut mit dieser Serie auskannte.

„Mh, Lt. Krieg ist da schon wieder so ein schwieriger Fall. Mir fällt kein Crewmitglied der Enterprise ein, das mit unserem Versorgungs- und Moraloffizier vergleichbar ist. Allerdings würde er sich als Ferengi vielleicht nicht schlecht machen, andererseits hätte er aber dadurch nur ab und zu einen Gastauftritt. Darwin ist auch nicht so einfach unterzubringen. Schließlich gab es auf der Enterprise nichts Vergleichbares mit einem Haustier. Na ja, abgesehen vielleicht von der Katze die Data eine Zeit lang hatte. Aber das möchte ich unserem Delphin wirklich nicht antun. Vom Wesen würde Darwin vielleicht die Rolle der Gunian gut stehen. Die andere alternative wäre, dass unser guter Freund bloß ein Computerprogramm auf dem Holodeck ist."Meinte Bridger.

Der blonde Teenager wahr inzwischen so heftig am lachen, dass ihm Tränen in die blauen Augen stiegen und er aufpassen musste das er nicht vor lachen vom Stuhl rutschte. Die anderen würden ihm nie glauben, dass der Captain so etwas gesagt hatte. Wenn er es selbst gerade nicht erleben würde, würde er es selbst nicht für möglich halten.

Nathan sah den Jungen im Scherz tadelnd an. „Du brauchst gar nicht so zu lachen, schließlich weißt du noch gar nicht welche Rolle ich für dich Vorgesehen habe."

Lucas atmete ein paar Mal tief durch um sich zu beruhigen, er wollte hören was der Captain für ihn auserkoren hatte. Auch wenn er selbst schon eine gute Ahnung davon hatte, wer dies sein könnte. Schließlich gab es da eigentlich nur eine Person die in Frage kommen könnte.

„Für dich hab ich die perfekte Rolle gefunden: Wesley Crusher!"

Das Computergenie grinste. „Captain, so schlecht ist die Rolle gar nicht. Man müsste Wesley nur beibringen sich etwas mehr wie ein Teenager zu verhalten, dann das man sich das Haar nicht zurückgellen braucht und dann müsste man ihm natürlich noch unbedingt zeigen, wo man in der Zukunft gescheite Anziehsachen kaufen kann. Sonst ist Wesley wirklich gar nicht so übel, der Junge hat echt potenzial!"

Nun mussten beide lachen. Bridger ließ sich aber um keinen Preis diese perfekte Überleitung entgehen. „Lucas wir gerade bei dem Thema einkaufen sind ..."

Der Teen schaute den Captain nun etwas misstrauisch an. „Ja?"

„Mir ist zugetragen wurden, dass du morgen ein paar Sachen in New York besorgen willst."

Das Computergenie nickte. „Ja, das stimmt. Da ist ja schließlich nichts Verbotenes dabei."

„Ich weiß. Lucas, aber ich möchte nicht das du alleine durch New York läufst."Meinte Bridger im ernsten Tonfall.

Der Blondschopf verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Captain, ich bin 16. Ich werd mich schon nicht verlaufen."

„Das habe ich damit auch nicht gemeint. Es ist zu gefährlich für jemanden in deinem Alter alleine durch New York zu spazieren." Erklärte Nathan in seinem besorgten Vater Tonfall.

Lucas seufzte. Das Gespräch verlief ja auf einmal ganz toll. „Ich bin schon früher alleine in New York gewesen und mir ist dabei nie etwas passiert. Das ist wirklich keine große Sache."

„Nur weil deine Eltern dir erlaubt haben alleine durch New York zu spazieren, heißt dies nicht, dass ich dies auch tun werde." Bridger hatte gewusst das dieses Gespräch nicht einfach werden würde und irgendwie konnte er Lucas auch gut verstehen.

„Heißt das etwa sie streichen meinen Landurlaub?"Fragte der Teenager vorwurfsvoll.

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Gut. Aber was heißt es dann?"

„Das ich dich begleiten werde."

Das Computergenie sagte einen Moment lang gar nichts. „Das ist jetzt nicht ihr ernst oder?"

Nathan nickte bestätigend mit dem Kopf. „Doch, mein voller."

Lucas überlegte, wie sollte er dem Captain sagen das er dies nicht wollte ohne ihn dabei zu verletzten? Er hatte ja nichts persönlich gegen Bridger, aber mit ihm shoppen gehen? Das wäre ja als ob er mit seinem Vater einkaufen gehen würde, nur mit dem unterschied das sein Vater so etwas niemals tun würde. Dr. Wolenczak würde ihm einfach ein paar Scheinchen in die Hand drücken und damit hätte es sich dann auch schon. „Captain, nehmen sie das jetzt bitte nicht persönlich, aber ich würde lieber alleine durch New York ziehen. Wissen sie, mit ihnen hätte ich das Gefühl, als ob... als ob ich mit meinem Vater unterwegs wäre, ziemlich peinlich!"

Nathan konnte die Einwände des Teenagers nachvollziehen, schließlich hatte er ja damit schon vorher gerechnet. Als er selbst in dem Alter wie Lucas war, war es ihm ähnlich ergangen. Aber in diesem Fall konnte er einfach nicht nachgeben, New York war einfach ein zu Riskantes Pflaster. Und Bridger wollte sich später keine Vorwürfe machen. „Ich kann dich wirklich gut verstehen, aber in diesem Falle geht es nicht anders. Entweder du gehst mit mir zusammen einkaufen oder gar nicht!"

Das junge Genie verzog genervt das Gesicht. Wenn Ben das mitbekam, würde er ihn sicherlich damit aufziehen. „Na gut, dann geh ich halt mit ihnen einkaufen. Aber am späteren Nachmittag können sie mich dann alleine lassen und müssen nicht mehr Babysitter spielen. Da bin ich nämlich mit meiner Mum verabredet."

Bridger war erleichtert über Lucas Einsicht. „Du hast mir ja gar nicht erzählt, dass du dich mit deiner Mutter triffst."Der Captain freute sich für den Teen. Der Junge sah seine Eltern eh viel zu selten. Lucas hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass er seine Mutter sogar schon seit fast 2 Jahren nicht mehr getroffen hatte. Damals hatten Bridger und der Teenager lange miteinander geredet. Da Dr. Wolenczak das Sorgerecht hatte, war Lucas in den Ferien und in der Zeit nach seinem Abschluss dort gewesen. Allerdings hatte er dort von seinem Vater auch nicht viel mitbekommen, weil Lawrence auf Grund seiner Arbeit viel Unterwegs war.

Nathan wusste, dass das Computergenie einerseits seine Eltern vermisste, aber andererseits schon zu oft von ihnen Enttäuscht wurden war. Lucas wirkte nach außen meist wie ein fröhlicher und normaler Teenager, na ja, was man bei einem 16 jährigem Genie halt als normal bezeichnen konnte. Aber innerlich war Lucas zu tiefst verletzt, ließ dies aber nur selten jemanden merken. Diejenigen die ihn näher kannten, wussten alle, dass der Teen einfach versuchte das Beste aus seiner Situation zu machen.

Bridger hoffte, dass Lucas Treffen mit seiner Mutter so verlief wie der Junge es sich vorstellte und nicht erneut enttäuscht wurde.

„Das ganze hat sich auch erst gestern kurzfristig ergeben. Meine Mum ist morgen aus Geschäftlichen gründen in New York. Nach dem Termin hat sie frei und hat mich deshalb zum Abendessen eingeladen." Erzählte das blonde Computergenie begeistert. Er freute sich sehr darauf seine Mutter endlich wieder zu sehen.

„Das freut mich für dich."Meinte Nathan. „Wisst ihr schon in welches Restaurant ihr geht?"

Der Teenager schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir haben auch nur ganz kurz miteinander gesprochen. Aber ehrlich gesagt ist mir das auch ziemlich egal, Hauptsache ich kann meine Mutter endlich einmal wieder sehen."

Der Captain nickte verstehend. Gleichzeitig wusste er aber auch, dass Lucas nur so offen zu ihm war, weil Bridger schon einiges über die Eltern des Teens wüsste. Jemanden anderem hätte das Computergenie das nicht so einfach erzählt.

Auf einmal piepte Lucas Pal. Der Teenager griff zu dem orangenem Gerät und schaltete auf Sprechen. „Ja, Lucas hier."

„Hallo Lucas, ich bin's Tim. Ich habe einen Anruf von einer Rachel Taylor in der Leitung für dich."Informierte O'Neill.

„Kannst du es in einer halben Minute zu mir durchstellen?"

„Klar kein Problem. O'Neill out."Und damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Der blonde Teen schaute den Captain an. „Rachel ist die persönliche Assistentin meiner Mum. Sicherlich will sie etwas wegen morgen mit mir abklären."

Bridger nickte verstehend. „Gut, dann werde ich jetzt mal gehen und dich telefonieren lassen."

Fortsetzung Folgt...


	4. Kapitel 4

LEAN ON ME

Kapitel 4

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Snuggles, Yury, Samusa und Moonshine5 für ihre Reviews.

Snuggles: Na dann Konzentrier dich jetzt einmal auf seaQuest. Möchte doch so gerne einmal wieder etwas von dir lesen...

Yury: :-) Scheint so, dass es in Sachen Ordnung einige so wie Lucas halten. Ich übernehme keine Haftung für meine Rechtschreibfehler ;-) Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass das Essen abgesagt werden könnte?

Samusa: Klar sagt mir Lucas Lebensmotto auch zu. Ich kenne da noch mehr Leute die sich verlaufen würden (Vorsichtshalber niemanden dabei anschaut weil sonst ärger droht).

Moonshine5: Ich glaube Lucas hat gemerkt das weitere Diskussionen an der Stelle nicht bringen. Entweder geht er mit Bridger einkaufen oder gar nicht. Da war Bridger schon die bessere alternative.

Feedback und Reviews sind wie immer herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Etwa fünf Minuten nach dem Gespräch mit Rachel Taylor saß Lucas am Rand des Moon Pooles und unterhielt sich mit Darwin.

„Lucas traurig?"Fragte der Delphin.

Der Teenager wartete einen Moment lang mit seiner Antwort. Natürlich war er traurig, aber er fühlte auch noch so viele andere Sachen dazu. Enttäuschung und Wut zum Beispiel. Gleichzeitig ärgerte er sich aber auch darüber, dass er sich das ganze Überhaupt so zu Herzen nahm. Er müsste doch längst an so etwas gewöhnt sein. Aber das Computergenie wollte darüber jetzt eigentlich nicht reden. Deshalb beschloss er Darwins Frage mit einem einfachem „Ja."zu beantworten.

„Warum traurig?"Der Wissensdurst von Lucas nassem Freund ließ sich nicht so schnell stillen.

„Meine Mutter und ich wollten uns morgen treffen. Sie hat jetzt aber doch keine Zeit und hat mir abgesagt. Und weil ich mich darauf gefreut hatte sie zu sehen, bin ich jetzt traurig."Erklärte der blonde Teenager.

Darwin dachte über Lucas Worte nach. Menschen waren so anders als Delphine. Delphine lebten meist in Gruppen zusammen. Männliche Tiere verließen den Familienverband dann wenn sie Alt genug dafür waren. Aber Lucas war noch nicht so weit, und trotzdem hatte er seine Gruppe verlassen müssen.

Darwin war froh darüber, dass sein menschlicher Freund auf der seaQuest eine neue Gruppe gefunden hatte. So etwas war für Menschen sehr wichtig, er hatte dies selbst an Bridger sehen können. Seit er nicht mehr alleine auf der Insel wahr und nun eine neue Aufgabe hatte, war er viel fröhlicher. Außerdem fand der Delphin es gut das Bridger sich um Lucas besonders kümmerte. Dies tat seinen Lieblingsmenschen beiden gut. Darwin beschloss den Teenager aufzuheitern. „Lucas spielen?"

Der blonde Teen lächelte. Er wusste schon warum er zum Moon Pool gekommen war, in Darwins Präsenz könnte man einfach nicht lange Trübsal blassen. „Na klar, ich zieh mir nur schnell einen Taucheranzug an."

* * *

An nächsten Tag um 12.10 Uhr saß Lucas am Hafen und wartete ungeduldig auf Bridger. Da der Captain erst mit der Medizinischen Untersuchung und dann noch mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt war, konnte es erst jetzt losgehen. Allerdings nur dann, wenn Bridger endlich einmal auftauchen würde.

Der Teenager hatte sich dafür entschieden hier draußen direkt an der Andockstelle zu warten, und nicht irgendwo in der seaQuest. Wenigstens bekam er so beim warten etwas Sonne ab und wurde wenn er Glück hatte auch etwas braun statt sich einen Sonnenbrand zu hohlen.

Lucas hatte nämlich den Eindruck, dass er in letzter Zeit etwas blass aussah, auch wenn das nur ein natürlicher Nebeneffekt war wenn man auf einem U-Boot lebte. Aber er wollte lieber nicht riskieren, dass Dr. Westphalen vielleicht auf die Idee kommen könnte das er etwas kränklich Aussah und ihn untersuchen wollte.

Er hatte ja nicht persönlich gegen Kristin, aber er mochte keine Ärzte und ihre entsprechenden Untersuchungen. Er hatte in seinem Leben einfach schon zu viele davon mitmachen müssen. Als er noch ein sehr kleines Kind war, hatten ihn seine Eltern von einem Arzt zum anderem geschleppt, aus Angst das ihr Kind nicht normal war und irgendeinen Schaden haben könnte. Als dann aber dabei heraus kam, das Lucas überdurchschnittlich Intelligent wahr und sich da sogar etwas Großes anbahnte wurde es in Sachen Untersuchungen noch schlimmer. Jeder Arzt in ihrem Umkreis wollte das Wunderkind mit eigenen Augen sehen, jeder seine tollen Tests mit ihm machen.

Kein Wunder das man dann irgendwann Abscheu gegen jeden Arzt entwickelte. Solange Dr. Westphalen ihn aber nicht untersuchen wollte, kam er super mit ihr klar. Kristin war da die große Ärztliche Ausnahme. Der Teen hatte bei anderen Ärzten schon oft erlebt, dass sie in ihm nur ein Testobjekt sahen.

Das Computergenie nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und putze mit seinem T-Shirtsaum über das linke Brillenglas, irgendwie hatte sich dorthin ein Fingerabdruck verirrt und erschwerte seine Sicht. Nach kurzem Herumgehwische hielt er die Brille ins Licht und setzte sie schließlich zufrieden wieder auf.

Lucas warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. 12.16 Uhr, Mensch Bridger ließ sich wirklich zeit.

Auf einmal hörte er ein paar Stimmen aus Richtung Andockschleuse der seaQuest, hoffnungsvoll schaute er dort hin und stand auf. Zu seiner Enttäuschung waren es aber nur Co. Ford, Lt. Co. Hitchcock und Lt. O'Neill die gerade das Boot verließen. Frustriert ließ Lucas die Schultern hängen und seufzte.

Jonathan Ford war dies nicht entgangen. „Hey, man könnte ja meinen du würdest dich nicht freuen uns zu sehen. Wartest du auf irgendein heißes Date?"

Das Computergenie verzog sein Gesicht zu dem letzten Kommentar des Commanders. „Tut mir leid, aber ich hab gehofft sie wären jemand anderes."

„Auf wenn wartest du denn?"Fragte Hitchcock.

Der Teenager überlegte einen Moment, sollte er das wirklich sagen? Er hatte keine Lust darauf das die anderen ihn für unselbständig hielten und das er nicht einmal alleine durch New York laufen dürfte. Allerdings blieb auf der seaQuest eh nie lange etwas geheim und das halbe U-Boot wusste wahrscheinliche eh schon davon. Warum sollte er es dann nicht denen erzählen die er für seine Freunde hielt? „Ich warte auf Bridger, wir wollten zusammen etwas unternehmen."Das gab nicht zuviel Information preis.

„Er wird sicherlich gleich kommen. Leider müssten wir jetzt sofort los, sonst könnten wir dir noch beim warten Gesellschaft leisten."Tim O'Neill schaute dabei auf seine Uhr.

Der Blondschopf lächelte. „Kein Problem. Dann seht mal zu das ihr weg kommt. Ich möchte nicht Schuld sein wenn Dr. Westphalen euch eine Standpauke wegen zu spät kommens hält."

Ford lächelte gequält. Er und die Bordärztin waren nicht als die besten Freunde bekannt. „Das möchte ich lieber auch nicht erleben."Er schaute zu Kathrin und Tim. „Na dann, weiter geht's."

„Bis später Lucas."

Das Computergenie sah den anderen noch einen Moment lang hinterher, dann setzte er sich wieder auf den warmen Asphalt und wartete weiter.

Nach ein paar Sekunden schaute er erneut auf die Uhr. 12.24 Uhr, wofür brauchte der Captain nur so lange?

* * *

Ungefahr 45 Minuten später verließen Captain Bridger und Lucas die MC Donalds Filiale in der Innenstadt. Der Teenager hatte Nathan relativ schnell davon überzeugen können hier Mittagessen zu gehen. Das Computergenie hatte ziemlich einleuchtende Gründe, die für das Fastfoodrestaurant sprachen, aufgezählt.

Erstens, gab es auf der seaQuest so etwas nicht zu essen und das war die einzige Chance in der nächsten Zeit mal wieder so etwas genießen zu können. Zweitens wäre Lucas ja eigentlich alleine in New York unterwegs gewesen, und da hätte er dann eh hier gegessen. Drittens, war MC Donalds ja gar nicht soooo Ungesund wenn man nur ab und zu hin ging. Und viertens hatte der Teen schließlich ewig auf Bridger warten müssen und somit schuldete ihn der Captain nach Lucas Meinung etwas.

Bridger hatte gegen die Aufgezählten Gründe seines jüngsten Crewmitgliedes nichts protestierendes einzuwenden gehabt, außerdem aß er selbst ja auch gerne ab und zu bei MC Donalds, allerdings war dies etwas was er dem Jungen lieber nicht erzählte. Nicht das Lucas das irgendwann einmal gegen ihn bei Dr. Westphalen verwendete.

Das blonde Computergenie schlug Zielsicher seinen Weg zum Sportgeschäft ein. In diesem angelangt blickte er sich einen Moment lang um. Als er endlich das Objekt seiner Begierde entdeckt hatte, setze er sich wieder in Bewegung. Bridger folgte ihm einfach.

Wenig später waren die beiden in der Hintersten Ecke dieser Etage angelangt und Lucas ließ einen prüfenden Blick über die ganzen Baseballhemden die dort hingen gleiten. Der blonde Teenager was ein riesen Fan von Baseballhemden jeglicher art, egal welches Team, er hatte sie fast alle. Es war schon ziemlich selten, dass man den Jungen einmal ohne solch ein Kleidungsstück antraf. Auch heute trug er eines dieser Hemden, ein hellblaues mit dünnen weißen streifen darauf. Sein Lieblingsteam waren allerdings die „Marlins", deshalb war er meist indem entsprechendem Trikot anzutreffen.

Captain Bridger setzte sich auf einen der herumstehenden Hocker, wer weiß wie lange das jetzt bei Lucas dauern würde.

Das Computergenie ließ seinen Blick weiter über die Hemden gleiten, er wusste genau was er suchte, das einzige Problem war dieses dann auch zu finden. Seit dieser Saison gab es ein neues Team und genau dieses Hemd dazu wollte er sich jetzt einmal genauer ansehen. Kurze Zeit später entdecke er es und zog es aus dem Kleiderständer hinaus. Das Baseballhemd war in einen blasen gelb gehalten mit dunkelblauen Applikationen und den Ärmeleinfassung in den gleichen Farben.

Lucas zog sein altes Hemd aus und probierte das gelbe über seine türkis-grünes T-Shirt an. Nach einem Blick in den nächst besten Spiegel, zog er es wieder aus. Der Teenager überlegte einen Moment lang, dann drückte er das Hemd einfach dem Captain in die Hand. „Können Sie das bitte halten?"Wenn Bridger schon unbedingt mit wollte, konnte sich der Mann auch genauso gut nützlich machen.

Nathan nickte mit dem Kopf. „Klar kein Problem."Was sollte er auch sonst sagen?

Erneut wandte sich Lucas den vielen Basballshirts zu. Nach kurzen suchen zog er zwei Marlines Shirts aus dem Kleiderständer. Ein Trikot war aus der aktuellen Saison und das andere aus der Saison vom letzten Jahr.

Bridger schaute dem ganzem verwundert zu. „Ist dein Marlines Shirt kaputt?"

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, aber ich möchte mir trotzdem gerne ein zweites kaufen."Der Junge probierte das erste Hemd an. „Zum einen sehen die Hemden jede Saison etwas anders aus und zum anderen muss man doch seine Lieblingsmannschaft besonders unterstützen."

Der Captain nickte verstehend. „Aha und das tust du in dem du Merchandising Artikel kaufst."

„Ja, ich kann ja nicht persönlich zu einem Spiel gehen."Sagte Lucas und zog jetzt das andere Hemd an. Als er es wieder Auszog begutachtete er beide Kleidungsstücke einen Augenblick lang. Für welches sollte er sich entscheiden?

Schließlich nahm er das Hemd von der letzten Baseballsaison und hängte es wieder weg. Zusammen mit dem gelben Hemd und dem aktuellen Marlines Shirt steuerte er in Richtung Kasse.

Bridger sprang schnell von dem Hocker auf dem er bis eben noch gesessen hatte auf und folgte dem Jungen.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt....


	5. Kapitel 5

LEAN ON ME

Kapitel 5

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury, Snuggles, Moonshine5 und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Yury: Mh, zum Essen gehen lädt Bridger Lucas nicht direkt ein, aber so etwas ähnliches. Wie es weiter geht wirst du sofort erfahren.

Snuggles: Natürlich mach ich es spannend bis ich zur eigentlichen Geschichte komme. :-) Stelle mir das mit Co. Ford gerade Bildlich vor. Echt herrlich! Fand es schon das du das Kommentar: "Der Mann hat Nerven wie Drahtseile, der löst beim Flugzeugabsturz noch Kreuzworträtsel." eingebracht hast. Musste richtig schmunzeln.

Moonshine5: Ihr habt ja alle geahnt, dass das Treffen mit Lucas Mutter nichts werden wird. Ich glaube wenn es doch ein Treffen gegeben hätte, hätte ich euch alle damit auch nur geschockt!

Samusa: Freut mich, dass du es magst wie Darwin denkt. Hasse es übrigens auch wenn ich warten muss.

Feedback und Reviews sind wie immer herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Neun Geschäfte, 2 Jeans, 3 T-Shirts, 5 Computerzeitschriften und 2 Musik Disks später, befanden sich Lucas Wolenczak und Captain Bridger in einem Schuhladen. Oder besser gesagt im bereits dritten Schuhgeschäft, das erste hatte die entsprechenden Schuh Marke die Lucas suchte nicht in ihrem Sortiment und das zweite hatte sie nicht mehr in der Größe des Teens da gehabt.

Nun standen drei verschiedene All Star bzw. Converse Leinenschuhe vor ihm. Das erste Chuck Taylor Schuhpaar war schwarz, das nächste blau und das dritte grün. Natürlich alle vorne mit der weißen Gummikappe und weißen Schnürsenkeln.

Die Converse Schuhe hatten sie in alle den Jahren nie großartig verändert. Das einzige was sich von Generation zu Generation änderte waren die Farben und Aufdrücke des Leinenstoffes. Das Computergenie hatte sich allerdings für die Anprobe dreier klassischen Modele entschieden.

Als erstes zog Lucas das schwarze All Stars Paar an.

Bridger fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit warum der Junge sich Chuck Taylor Schuhe kaufen wollte. „Sag mal Lucas, warum willst du dir eigentlich neue Cons kaufen. Du hast doch bereits ein paar."Die All Star Schuhe gab es schon ewig, in Bridgers eigener Jugend waren sie sogar ziemlich angesagt gewesen. Deshalb kannte er auch noch einen der beiden Begriffe die Jugendliche oft für diese Schuhe benutzten.

Die Chuck Taylor Schuhe waren anscheinend Unsterblich, in jeder neuen Generation gab es jemanden der sich dafür begeistern konnte. Um 1990 rum und später entwickelten sich die Schuhe zum richtigen Kult. Kurt Cobain von der Grunge Band Nirvana hatte dazu stark beigetragen. Er verpasste den Converse Schuhen eine coole aber zu gleich auch ironische Wirkung. Einige Teenager hatten sich damals auf die weißen Kappen der Schuhe seinen Namen geschrieben, auf einer Seite Kurt, auf der anderen Cobain. Das taten viele auch noch lange nach seinem Tot.

Lucas band die Schnürsenkel zu und machte ein paar Probe Schritte mit den Knöchelhohen Leinenschuhen. „Weil meine alten Chucks nicht mehr ganz in Ordnung sind."

Nathan dachte kurz über die entsprechende Antwort nach während Lucas die Cons wieder auszog und das nächste Paar anprobierte. In Bridgers Jugend war es gerade angesagt, wenn die All Stars nicht mehr ganz so neu aussahen. Ausgelatscht, Ausgefranst und richtig Eingelaufen waren sie erst richtig kultig. Hatte sich dies mit den Jahren inzwischen geändert? „Ich dachte immer die Schuhe wären dann erst richtig, wenn man ihnen ansah wie oft sie getragen wurden."

Das Computergenie nickte beiläufig mit dem Kopf. „Stimmt ja auch. Die Sohle meiner alten Chucks ist dank Ben aber total im Eimer, fragen sie lieber nicht wie er das Geschafft hat. Und sobald ich mich jetzt nur etwas dem Moon Pool nähere hab ich gleich klitschnase Socken."Inzwischen war der Teenager dabei das grüne Paar anzuprobieren.

Schließlich zog Lucas das Paar aus und schlüpfte wieder in seine eigenen Schuhe. Er stellte zwei Chuck Taylor Schuhe Paare wieder in das Regal, das andere behielt er in der Hand. „Ich werde die blauen nehmen."

* * *

„Okay Lucas, wo geht's als nächstes hin?"Fragte Captain Bridger sein jüngstes Besatzungsmitglied. Er selbst hatte nichts mehr auf seiner eigenen Einkaufsliste stehen, er hatte fast alles in den gleichen Geschäften wie der Teenager erledigen können. Allerdings hatte er circa nur halb so viel wie der Junge eingekauft und musste sich nicht so mit den Tüten abschleppen.

Lucas grinste. Langsam hatte er das Gefühl das er den Captain bereits durch die ganze Innenstadt geschleift hatte. Bridger wurde sich bestimmt über die nächste Information freuen. „Ich bin fast fertig, das einzige wo ich noch hin muss ist 'Norma's Bookshop', dann hab ich alles. Allerdings ist der kleine Laden nur in einer Nebenstraße, wir müssen also ein Stückchen laufen."

Bridger nickte, dabei viel sein Blick auf eine große Shopping Mall. „Weißt du was, ich habe eine Hervorragende Idee. Wir gehen jetzt kurz zum Shopping-Bring-Dienst und geben unsere Einkauftüten dort ab. Die müssen wir ja nicht die ganze Zeit mit uns herum schleppen."In einigen größeren Malls war es üblich das es einen Shopping-Bring-Dienst gab. Dort konnte man seine Einkäufe einfach abgeben und für einen Preis von 3 Doller wurden sie einem dann nach Hause geliefert, oder in diesem speziellen Fall natürlich zur seaQuest.

Der blonde Teen nickte, das war eine hervorragende Idee von Bridger. „Okay."

Die beiden seaQuest Crewmitglieder machten sich auf dem Weg zur Mall.

„Sag mal Lucas, wann warst du das letzte mal in einer Eisdiele?"

Das Computergenie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, wieso?"

Nathan lächelte. „Ich finde nach so viel herum Gelaufe haben wir uns beide einen großen Eisbecher verdient. Wir bringen nur schnell die Tüten weg und dann lad ich dich in die erst beste Eisdiele ein."

„Cool!"

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt....


	6. Kapitel 6

LEAN ON ME

Kapitel 6

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury, Snuggles und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Yury und Samusa: So, jetzt gibt's Eis. (Den beiden vorsichtshalber auch mal ein Eis reicht damit sie sich nicht beschweren können)

Snuggles: Vielleicht sollten wir mal alle zusammen zum Shopping schicken, wäre bestimmt lustig. (Snuggles ein Eis mit Sahne reicht)

Feedback und Reviews sind wie immer herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

In der Eisdiele angekommen ließ sich Lucas auf einen der dunkelblauen Polster Sitzbälle Fallen. Auf der Unterseite waren diese Bälle abgeflacht so dass sie nicht weg rollen konnten und einen Sicheren Stand hatten.

Bridger setzte sich auf die weiße Bank mit der roten Rückenlehne gegenüber. Keine zehn Pferde würden ihn noch einmal auf so einen Sitzball bekommen. Anfangs wirkten sie ja vielleicht bequem, aber nach einiger Zeit konnte es wirklich ungemütlich werden wenn man nichts zum Anlehnen hatte. Laut Dr. Westphalen waren diese Bälle super gesund für den Rücken, aber Gesundheit hin oder her, das musste er sich nun wirklich nicht antun.

Der blonde Teenager wusste über die unbequemheit seines Sitzes bescheid, hatte sich aber dafür entschieden dem Captain die Bank zu überlassen. Schließlich lud ihn Bridger zum essen ein und der Mann war schließlich auch nicht mehr so jung, allerdings würde er diesen Gedanken dem Captain ganz bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden. Das Computergenie löste das ganze auf seine eigene Art und weise und stützte seinen Ellbogen auf dem Tisch auf und legte dann den Kopf auf die Handflache. Dies war gleich um einiges bequemer.

Nachdem beide einen Blick auf die Karte geworfen hatten dauerte es nicht lange und ein Kellner erschien an ihrem Tisch. „Haben sie bereits gewählt?"

Bridger nickte. „Einen Früchteeisbecher der Saison."

Der Kellner tippte die entsprechende Zahl in ein Gerät ein das wie die Mischung aus einem kleinem Computer und Taschenrechner aussah. Dann blickte er Lucas fragend an.

„Ich hätte gerne einen Schokoladenbecher, aber nur mit Schokoladeneis."

„Kein Problem."Sagte der Kellner und verschwand.

Nathan schaute den Teen leicht verwundert an. „Ist es nicht üblich, dass im Schokoladenbecher nur Schokoeis ist? Warum sagst du das noch einmal extra dazu?"

„Manche Eisdielen machen noch Vanille Eis dazu. Aber ich mag diese Eissorte überhaupt nicht. Deshalb sag ich vorsichtshalber immer dazu das ich nur Schokoeis möchte."

Nach etwas Small Talk brachte der Kellner die beiden Eisbecher. Beide Löffelten genüsslich drauf los.

Bridger schaute zufällig auf seine Uhr. Es war 12 Minuten nach vier. Plötzlich viel Nathan etwas ein. „Um wie viel Uhr triffst du dich mit deiner Mutter?"

Lucas Löffel auf den er gerade etwas Eis gekratzt hatte blieb abrupt in der Luft stehen. Einen Moment sagte er gar nichts, seine gute Laune war mit einem Schlag verschwunden. Der Captain hatte genau einen Nerv getroffen. „Ich treff' mich gar nicht mit ihr. Ihre Assistentin hat mir abgesagt."

Bridger hielt einen Moment lang inne, warum überraschte ihn das jetzt nicht? „Oh, das tut mir wirklich Leid Lucas."Jetzt war Taktgefühl angesagt. „Ich weiß wie sehr du dich gefreut hast sie wieder zu sehen."

Der Teenager zuckte mit den Schultern und schob den Löffel in den Mund, irgendwie schmeckte das Eis auf einmal nicht mehr so gut wie zuvor.

Bridger war sich sicher das Lucas mit noch niemand, außer vielleicht Darwin, richtig über die Absage von Cynthia gesprochen hatte. Deshalb beschloss er es zu tun, es war nicht gut wenn man seinen Ärger immer nur in sich aufstaute und Lucas hatte bereits Weisgott wie viel von seinen Eltern schlucken müssen. „Es ist okay wenn man enttäuscht ist. Ich wäre an deiner Stelle ganz schon wütend auf sie."

Das Computergenie überlegte einen Moment lang. Wie sollte er dies am besten in Worte fassen? „Ich bin nicht wütend auf meine Mum, eher traurig deshalb. Aber ich bin wütend auf mich selbst, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie mich wieder versetzt. Ich hätte mir erst gar keine so großen Hoffnungen machen sollen."Er machte eine kurze Pause und seufzte. „Eigentlich müsste man doch annehmen das man nach einer weile taub, immun dagegen wird. Das man sich das alles nicht so zu Herzen nimmt und einfach akzeptiert."

Bridger nickte, er wusste genau was der Teen meinte. „Tja, so funktioniert das aber leider nicht. Hoffnung, Freunde, Wut, Enttäuschung, Trauer... dies gehört alles zum Leben dazu. Wir können uns davor nicht verschließen"

Lucas schaute auf sein Eis. „Lassen sie uns über etwas anderes reden, ich hab keine Lust das dies jetzt den ganzen Tag versaut, bis eben hatte ich nämlich echt spaß. Hätte nie gedacht das ich das über shopping mit ihnen sagen würde."

Nathan lächelte, der Junge hatte Recht, bis eben war es ein gelungener Nachmittag gewesen. „Okay."Er wechselte zu dem nächst bestem Thema das ihm einfiel. „Was möchtest du eigentlich genau in dem Buchladen kaufen?"

Das Computergenie grinste. „Ein Buch, so etwas tut man normalerweise in solchen Läden."

Der Captain schüttelte scheinbar tadelnd den Kopf, freute sich aber gleichzeitig darüber das der Teenager seine gute Laune und seinen Sarkasmus zurück hatte. „Dessen war ich mir eigentlich bewusst, ich wollte wissen welches Buch du genau kaufen willst."

„War mir eigentlich klar, tut mir leid Captain."Lucas strich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich suche schon seit längerem nach dem Buch 'Der Ruf Des Delphines' von Elisabeth Webster. Ich hab es damals in der Junior High aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen und geliebt. Ab da wollte ich dann immer ein eigenes Exemplar dieses Buches haben. Allerdings war es in keiner Buchhandlung mehr verfügbar und auch sämtliche Internexauktionen haben sich als negativ erwiesen. Vor ein paar Tagen bin ich dann über die Webpage von 'Norma's Bookshop' gestolpert. Auf der Seite ist auch ein Bücherverzeichnis von allen Büchern die es im Laden zu kaufen gibt. Als ich dann darauf 'Der Ruf des Delphines' entdeckt habe, hab ich natürlich sofort eine Email hingeschickt und darum gebeten ob sie mir das Buch zurücklegen könnten. Die Besitzerin hat mir ziemlich schnell positiv geantwortet. Alles was ich jetzt noch tun muss ist mir das Buch abzuholen und zu bezahlen."

Bridger nickte nachdenklich. Als Lucas den Namen des Buches erwähnt hatte kam der ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. „Ist das ein Buch mit blauen Umschlag und einem springendem Delphin auf dem Cover?"

Der Teenager nickte heftig. „Ja genau, kennen sie es etwa?"

„Ich glaube schon, Carol hatte einmal so ein Buch. Sie hat es mir dann im Urlaub einmal zum lesen gegeben. Der Delphin hieß Flite, nicht wahr?"

Das Computergenie nickte erneut und steckte einen Löffel Eis in den Mund.

Inzwischen konnte sich Bridger wieder ungefähr an die Handlung des Buches erinnern. Die Hauptperson war der Teenager Matthew, für den nach einem schweren Schicksalsschlag die Welt zusammenbrach und er seinen Lebensmut verlor. Dies änderte sich aber als der Delphin Flite bei Matthew auftauchte und ihm die Lebensfreude zurückbrachte.

Lucas schaute den Captain nachdenklich an. „Wissen sie, Matthew war irgendwie immer jemand mit dem ich mich identifizieren konnte." Der Teenager grinste. „Obwohl ich damals Darwin und sie noch gar nicht kannte."Außer einem Delphin spielte auch noch ein alter Captain eine wichtige Rolle in dem Buch.

Am Nachbartisch ließ sich ein Ehepaar in den mittleren Jahren mit einem weißen Westhighlands Terrier nieder. Die Frau wickelte die Leine des Hundes um den Tischständer und blickte dann mit ihrem Mann zusammen in die Eiskarte.

Das blonde Computergenie pustete eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Das Buch ist so mitreisend und faszinierend Geschrieben. Es hat genau die richtige Mischung aus Aktion, Freude und Trauer. Ich bin echt froh das ich es jetzt endlich gefunden habe und noch einmal lesen kann."

Bridger nickte, er konnte alles was der Junge gesagt hatte gut nachvollziehen. Die Autorin hatte es geschafft eine Geschichte zu schreiben die einen zum weinen bringen konnte. Ein Zeichen das für ein gutes Buch spricht, den nur was einen in irgendeiner weise berührt, kann tränen auslösen.

Der kleine Hund am Nachbartisch war damit beschäftigt Lucas anzublicken und an seiner Leine zu zerren. Allerdings war die Leine nicht lang genug um zu dem Teenager zu gelangen. Schließlich fing der Westi an zu winseln.

Lucas drehte sich zu dem Geräusch um und beobachtete kurz den Hund, dann wandte er sich an die Besitzer. „Darf ich ihren Hund mal streicheln."

Der schwarzhaarige Mann schaute seinen Hund und dann den Teenager einen Moment lang irritiert an, dann nickte er. „Wenn er dich lässt, natürlich."

Das Computergenie stand auf und kniete sich zu dem Hund auf den Boden, dann streckte er seine Hand aus damit das Tier ihn erst einmal beschnuppern konnte.

Sofort stieß der Westhighlands Terrier die entgegen gestreckte Hand an und wedelte freudig mit der Rute.

Lucas fing an den Hund zu streicheln. „Na du bist aber ein freundlicher."Er schaute die Besitzer fragend an. „Wie heißt er den?"

„Matty." Antwortete die Besitzerin und schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf. "So etwas hat er noch nie getan."

Nun beteiligte sich auch der Captain an dem Gespräch. "Darf ich fragen was er noch nie getan hat?" Der Teenager war inzwischen damit beschäftigt den kleinen Hund hinter den Ohren zu graulen.

"Matty ist noch nie freiwillig auf jemanden fremden zu gegangen und wollte sich streicheln lassen. Ihr Sohn muss etwas besonderes sein." Meinte der Besitzer.

Bridger nickte, Lucas und Tiere gehörten auf eine besondere art und weise zusammen. Es schien eine magische Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen zu geben. Darwin hatte schließlich auch sofort Freundschaft mit dem Computergenie geschlossen und war nun oft dessen ständiger Begleiter. "Lucas hat irgendwie einen 8. Sinn für Tiere. Er ist aber bedauerlicherweise nicht mein Sohn."

"Oh tut mir Leid, ich nahm dies an weil sie so vertraut miteinander wirkten."

Bridger winkte ab. "Kein Problem."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt....


	7. Kapitel 7

LEAN ON ME

Kapitel 7

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury, Snuggles und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Yury: Das mit dem 8 Sinn habe wir ja inzwischen geklärt.

Snuggles: Das ist bei dir immer so putzig, du hast nie dir dritte Staffel gesehen aber hast eine unvergleichliche Abneigung dagegen entwickelst und weigerst dich eine Folge zu schauen. Inzwischen bin ich am überlegen, das es vielleicht nicht so gut von mir war, dir zu erzählen wie scheiße diese Staffel doch ist. So hast du jetzt gar nicht die Chance dir eine andere Meinung zu bilden... andererseits kenne ich dich aber auch gut genug um zu wissen was du über die dritte Staffel denken würdest...

Samusas: Nö, will dich eigentlich nicht ärgern. Ich finde nur, dass alltägliche Themen eine Geschichte manchmal realistischer machen können. Deshalb bringe ich von Zeit zu Zeit eins meiner Lieblingsbücher ein. Also der Zoo würde mir persönlich auch sehr gut gefallen.

Kleine Zusatzinformation zum letzten Kapitel:

Der Mensch hat 7 Sinne: Das Visuelle System (Sehen – Auge), das auditive System (Hören-Ohr), das Taktile System (Tasten, Berühren – Haut, Hand Mund), das Kinästhetische System (Tiefensensibilität, Bewegungsempfinden – Sehnen, Muskeln, Gelenke), Vestibuläres System (Gleichgewichtsregulation – Vestibularapperat), Olfaktorisches System (Richen – Nase, Nasenhöhle), Gustatorisches System (schmecken –Mund, Mundhöhle, Gaumen, Zunge).

Feedback und Reviews sind wie immer herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Einige Zeit später betraten Captain Bridger und Lucas 'Norma's Bookshop' Beim öffnen der Tür ertönte eine altmodische Ladentürklingel.

Der Laden war klein und an allen Seiten standen Regale die von oben bis unten mit Büchern gefüllt waren. Ein kleiner Blick durch die Regale zeigte, dass es hier von jeder Sorte Literatur etwas gab.

Der Buchladen wurde nur von dem Hereinfallendem Licht der Schaufensterfront erhellt, die künstlichen Lichtquellen waren nicht eingeschaltet. Parallel auf der anderen Seite stand ein Tresen mit einer antiken Kasse. Alles wirkte wie aus einer alten Zeit, schuf dabei aber eine angenehme Atmosphäre.

Nun trat eine grauhaarige etwa 60 Jahre alte Frau durch eine Tür in der Ecke die mit einem Vorhang abgehängt war. Neben der Kasse legte sie einen Stapel mit Büchern ab, dann sah sie freundlich lächelnd die beiden seaQuest Crewmitglieder an. "Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Lucas trat einen Schritt näher auf sie zu. "Sind sie Norma Winterbotton?"

Die angesprochene Frau nickte. "Ja, das bin ich."

Der Teen lächelte. "Mein Name ist Lucas Wolenczak, ich hatte ihnen vor einiger Zeit eine Email wegen des Buches 'Der Ruf Des Delphines' geschickt. Ist es noch da?"

"Aber natürlich, ich habe es im Lager für sie zurück gelegt. Ich werde es sofort holen."

Das Computergenie winkte ab. "Sie können sich ruhig Zeit damit lasen. Ich würde mich vorher gerne noch etwas in ihrem Laden umsehen." Mit der rechten Hand strich er sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Norma nickte warmherzig. "Gut, sagen sie mir Bescheid wenn sie meine Hilfe brauchen. Ich werde solange ein paar Bücher in das Schaufenster legen." Miss Winterbotton drehte sich zur Kasse um und nahm die Bücher erneut in die Hand die sie vorher dort abgelegt hatte. Dann ging sie zu ihrer Schaufensterfront und fing an die Bücher ansprechend aufzubauen.

Bridger und Lucas sahen sich nun etwas genauer in dem Laden um.

Nach ein paar Minuten stieß der Teenager auf die Sciencefiction Abteilung.

Eigentlich stand er nicht besonders auf solche Bücher, Fantasy dagegen war schon eher sein Ding. Aber hier war ihm zufälligerweise gerade ein besonderes Buch ins Auge gefallen. Dieses ließ ihn an das Gespräch das er am Vortag mit dem Captain geführt hatte zurück denken. Ein lächeln huschte über Lucas Gesicht, er nahm das Buch und ging zu Bridger der gerade dabei war, ein Buch über Bonsai-Bäumchen durchzublättern. "Glauben sie nicht auch, dass dies das perfekte Geburtstagsgeschenk für Chief Crocker wäre?"

Nathan schaute auf, sein Blick viel auf das Buch das der Teen hoch hielt: 'Klingonisch für Anfänger'. Innerlich stöhnte er auf. "Ich glaube nicht, dass der Chief dies lustig finden würde. Leg' es besser da hin wo du es auch gefunden hast." Inzwischen bereute er schon fast, mit dem Jungen so über die Serie 'Star Trek' gesprochen zu haben. Hoffentlich würde Lucas dies nie gegen ihn verwenden. Andererseits würde aber wahrscheinlich eh niemand seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied glauben. Wer glaubte auch schon das ein UEO Captain über 'Star Trek' philosophierte und seine Crew mit Fernsehcharakteren verglich?

Das Computergenie ging zurück zu dem Regal wo er das Buch her hatte und stellte es wieder an seinen Platz. Dann steuerte er auf ein eher Wissenschaftlicheres geprägtes Regal zu und widmete sich für ihn Interessanteren Büchern zu. Bridger war inzwischen wieder in das Buch über Bonsai-Bäumchen vertieft.

Die immer lauter werdenden Polizei Sirenen störte niemand in dem Laden, so etwas war inzwischen leider nur etwas zu alltägliches in New York geworden.

Miss Winterbotton legte gerade das letzte Buch ins Schaufenster als die Ladentür ruckartig aufgerissen wurde und ein in schwarz gekleideter Mann mit einer Kartmaske über den Kopf die alles bis auf die Augen verdeckte und einer Pistole in der Hand hineinstürmte.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt....

Sorry, ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel relativ kurz ist, aber ich will doch die Spannung aufrechterhalten :-).


	8. Kapitel 8

LEAN ON ME

Kapitel 8

By Kiddo

_**In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis**_

* * *

"_Gebrochene Herzen darf man nicht reparieren. Wer will denn schon wirklich vergessen?" – (Joseph Fiennes)_

_

* * *

_

_"I always will remember you by real good moments." - ("Real Good Moments" by Christian Wunderlich)_

* * *

_One by one_

_Only the good die young_

_They're only flyin' too close to the sun_

_And life goes on –_

_Without you..._

_One by one_

_Only the good die young_

_They're only flyin' too close to the sun_

_We'll remember -Forever..._

_One by one_

_Only the good die young_

_They're only flyin' too close to the sun_

_Cryin' for nothing /_

_Cryin' for no-one_

_No-one but you_

_( "No One But You - Only The Good Die Young" by Queen)_

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

* * *

Miss Winterbotton legte gerade das letzte Buch ins Schaufenster als die Ladentür ruckartig aufgerissen wurde und ein in schwarz gekleideter Mann mit einer Kartmaske über den Kopf die alles bis auf die Augen verdeckte und einer Pistole in der Hand hineinstürmte.

Bevor auch nur irgendjemand reagieren konnte, griff er die ihm an nächsten stehende Ladenbesitzerin und hielt ihr die Waffe an den Kopf.

Lucas lies vor Schreck das Buch fallen das er sich bis eben noch etwas näher angesehen hatte. Bridger der gerade das Bonsai-Buch weggestellt hatte, stellte sich sofort instinktiv leicht schrägversetzt schützend vor den blonden Teenager.

Erneut öffnete sich die Ladentür und ein Polizist betrat mit gezogener Waffe den Laden. Sein Blick war auf den schwarz Maskierten gerichtet der Miss Winterbotton gefangen hielt.

Der Geiselnehmer festigte seinen Griff um die verängstigte Frau und fixierte mit den Augen den Polizisten. "Verschwinden sie aus dem Laden, oder ich bringe die Frau um."

Der Polizist ließ seine Waffe langsam sinken und nickte. Er wusste das jetzt große Vorsicht geboten war, eine falsche Bewegung und er konnte das Leben der Geiseln in Gefahr bringen. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen um so viele Informationen wie möglich aufzunehmen. Dann drehte er sich zur Tür, öffnete sie und verschwand aus dem Laden.

Einen Moment lang war es still in dem kleinen Buchladen, das einzige Geräusch kam von der Ladentürklingel die noch etwas nachklang. Niemand wagte es sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen. Draußen dagegen konnte man hören, wie sich immer mehr Polizei Wagen näherten.

Der Maskierte studierte Bridger und Lucas einen Moment lang. Dann wandte er sich an Miss Winterbotton. "Haben ihre Fenster Rollos oder so etwas Ähnliches?"

Ein zittriges "Ja." war ihre Antwort. "Allerdings kann man sie nur von außen herunterlassen. Neben der Tür an der Wand ist ein kleines Kästchen, wenn man da einen Schlüssel hinein steckt fahren die Rollos elektrisch herunter."

Der Gangster nickte verstehend. "Wo ist der Schlüssel?"

"Er hängt an einem Hacken im Nebenraum direkt neben der Tür."

Der von oben bis unten in schwarz gekleidete inspizierte nun erneut die beiden seaQust Crew Mitglieder. Nach kurzen Überlegungen viel seine Wahl auf den blonden Teenager. "Hey kleiner, hohl den Schlüssel und lass die Roll-Läden herunter, den letzten Spalt lässt du aber offen so das du wieder zurück krabbeln kannst."

Bridger stannt immer noch versetzt vor Lucas und machte keine Anstalten sich von dort weg zu bewegen.

Der Geiselnehmer richtete seine Waffe nun in die Richtung des Teens und blickte Nathan an. "Wenn ihnen etwas am Leben des Jungens liegt, sollten sie besser nach meinen Regeln spielen."

Captain Bridger atmete tief ein und trat zur Seite. Der bis vor kurzem noch so schöne Nachmittag hatte sich in einen Alptraum verwandelt. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie hier alle Lebend wieder heraus kamen. In seiner Jahrelangen Laufbahn bei der UEO hatte er gelernt, nicht auf Forderungen von Terroristen einzugehen, aber dies hier war etwas völlig anderes. Normalerweise stand er nicht direkt vor seinem Feind. Direkte Situationen waren immer höchst gefährlich. Geiselnahmen gingen wie die Vergangenheit leider zeigte, meist tragisch zu ende.

Zögerlich setze sich Lucas in Bewegung, an der Tür zum Nebenraum angekommen schob er den Vorhang zur Seite und griff nach dem Schlüssel.

Mit dem Schlüssel in den von Angstschweiß feuchten Händen ging er Richtung Tür und versuchte dabei einen Blick auf Bridger zu erhaschen.

Genau darauf hatte Nathan gewartet und gab dem Jungen ein kurzes Handzeichen, das bedeutete das Lucas verschwinden sollte sobald er aus dem Laden draußen war.

Der Teenager schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, er konnte Bridger und Miss Winterbotton doch nicht hier zurücklassen.

Dem Geiselnehmer war die kleine Kommunikation nicht entgangen. Wütend funkelte er das Computergenie an. "Wenn du möchtest das dein Vater hier lebend wieder raus kommst, machst du genau das was ich dir gesagt habe."

Der blonde Teen nickte mit dem Kopf und stand wie festgewachsen in der Mitte des Ladens, der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde immer dicker, wo waren sie hier nur hineingeraten?

Nun richtete der schwarz maskierte seinen Blick auf den Captain. "Tun sie so etwas noch einmal und ich kann für nichts garantieren." Sein Blick schweifte kurz durch den Raum, dann fand er was er suchte. "Drücken sie auf den Lichtschalter der sich neben ihnen befindet."

Nathan drückte auf den weißen Kippschalter, sofort ging die Deckenbeleuchtung an.

Erneut wanderte der Blick des Geiselnehmers zu Lucas. "Was ist? Brauchst du eine sonder Einladung? Ich sagte doch du sollst die Rollos herunterlassen!" Die Waffe war immer noch auf die verängstigte Miss Winterbotton gerichtet die er fest im Griff hielt.

Der Teen setzte seinen Weg nun fort und öffnete langsam die Tür nach draußen, instinktiv hob er die Hände als er die vielen Polizisten mit gezogenen Waffen sah die hinter ihren Wagen standen. Lucas konnte sehen, wie der Polizist der kurz zu vor noch im Laden gewesen war jemanden anders etwas zuflüsterte. Dieser sprach dann etwas in ein Funkgerät und sämtliche gezogenen Waffen wurden nun herunter genommen.

Das Computergenie hielt den Schlüssel leicht hoch damit die Polizisten ihn sehen konnten. Er hielt es für das beste die Polizisten darüber zu informieren was er gleich tun würde. Nicht das hier irgendjemand etwas falsch verstand. "Ich soll dir Rollos hinunter lassen." Die Stimme des Teenagers klang ungefähr genauso nervös und unsicher wie er war.

Mit zittrigen Händen steckte Lucas den silbernen Schlüssel in das Kästchen neben der Tür und drehte ihn ein Stückchen herum. Ein Elektrisches Summen ertönte und ein großes graues Rollo, das die gesamte Fensterfront und Tür bedeckte, begann sich zu senken.

Etwa 35 Zentimeter bevor das Elektrischerollo den Boden erreichte, drehte der blonde Teen den Schlüssel zurück und das Rollo stoppte.

Ein Polizist versuchte per Handzeichen Lucas dazu zu bewegen, zu ihm zu kommen. Aber das jüngste Crewmitglied schüttelte mit dem Kopf, er musste zurück in den Laden. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass Bridger oder Miss Winterbotton etwas zustieß.

Der Teenager ging auf die Knie und krabbelte zurück in den Buchladen.

* * *

Jonathan Brandis

13.4.1976 - 12.11.2003

I Miss You

* * *

**Auf der anderen Seite des Weges**

Der Tod ist nichts, ich bin ich, ihr seid ihr.

Das, was ich für euch war, bin ich immer noch.

Gebt mir den Namen, den ihr mir immer gegeben habt,

Sprecht mit mir, wie ihr es immer getan habt.

Gebraucht nicht eine andere Redensweise,

Seid nicht feierlich oder traurig.

Lacht über das, worüber wir gemeinsam gelacht haben.

Betet, lacht, denkt an mich,

Betet für mich, damit mein Name im Haus ausgesprochen wird,

So wie es immer war, ohne irgendeine besondere Bedeutung,

Ohne Spur eines Schattens.

Das Leben bedeutet das was es immer war,

Der Faden ist nicht durchgeschnitten.

Warum soll ich nicht mehr in Gedanken sein,

Nur weil ich nicht mehr in eurem Blickfeld bin?

Ich bin nicht weit weg, nur auf der anderen Seite des Weges.

* * *

Als der Regenbogen verblasste,

Kam der Albatros.

Und trug mich mit sanften Flügelschlägen

Weit über die sieben Weltmeere.

Sanft setzte er mich an den Rand des Lichts.

Ich ging hinein und fühlte mich geborgen.

Ich hab euch nicht verlassen.

Sondern bin euch nur ein paar Schritte voraus


	9. Kapitel 9

LEAN ON ME

Kapitel 9

By Kiddo

_**In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis**_

* * *

"_Gebrochene Herzen darf man nicht reparieren. Wer will denn schon wirklich vergessen?" – (Joseph Fiennes)_

_

* * *

_

_"I always will remember you by real good moments." - ("Real Good Moments" by Christian Wunderlich)_

* * *

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Snuggles, Samusa und Yury für ihre Reviews. Dieses Update ist für alle meine Leser bis auf Yury. Die wollte ja schließlich kein update ;-).

Snuggles: Der Albatros berührt mich auch immer wieder. Hatte dir ja damals als ich dir die Sprüche gegeben habe erzählt wieso.

Samusa: Ja, über tolle Serien zu philosophieren macht einfach Spaß.

Yury: Wir stehn' glaube ich zum großteil alle auf die Vater Sohn Beziehung zwischen Bridger und Lucas. Das hätten sie in der Serie ruhig noch mehr ausbauen können.

Feedback und Reviews sind wie immer herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Der Teenager ging auf die Knie und krabbelte zurück in den Buchladen. Kaum das er wieder stand bekam er auch schon eine neue Anweisung von dem Geiselnehmer.

"Schließ die Tür hinter dir ab. Was du da in der Hand hast ist mit Sicherheit ein Generalschlüssel."

Norma Winterbotton nickte dazu bloß.

Lucas steckte den Schlüssel in das Türschloss und drehte ihn zweimal um, mit einem klicken rostete der Rigel ein.

Der Maskierte nickte und schaute nun seine Gefangenen der Reihe nach an. "Wenn ihr euch alle drei benehmt und euch an meine Regeln haltet, wird euch nichts geschehen." Als ob er seine Aussage noch zusätzlich bestätigen wollte, ließ er Norma nun los.

Sofort gaben Miss Winterbottons Knie nach und sie musste sich erst einmal erschöpft auf den Boden setzten. Die Angst stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Die ältere Frau tat ein paar tiefe Atemzüge um sich zu beruhigen.

Die Pistole richtete sich nun abwechselnd auf die beiden seaQuest Crewmitglieder. "Ihr bleibt genau dort stehen wo ihr seid." Als der Geiselnehmer sah, dass seinem Befehl befolgt wurde, blickte er zu dem Teenager. "Hey Junge, bring mir den Schlüssel."

Bedächtig setzte sich Lucas in Bewegung und Übergab den Schlüssel.

Der Maskierte nickte. "Gut, geh nun zurück zu deinem Vater."

Das Computergenie ging zu Bridger und stellte sich neben ihn. Er würde dem Geiselnehmer jetzt bestimmt nicht erzählen, dass der Captain überhaupt nicht sein Vater war. Wer weiß wie der Typ auf irgendwelche Widerworte reagieren würde.

Nathan versuchte Lucas so gut es ihm möglich war ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken und den Teen so zu beruhigen. Bridger war es ganz Recht das ihr Geiselnehmer Lucas für seinen Sohn hielt. Er vermutete, dass dies im Moment auch das Sicherste war.

Der Captain hatte keine Ahnung, was die genauen Motive des Geiselnehmers waren. Es war sicherlich daher das Beste, wenn er nicht erfuhr, dass der Teenager Wolenczak mit Nachnahmen hieß. Wolenczak war ein ziemlich seltener Name und Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak war dagegen ziemlich berühmt. Ihr Geiselnehmer brauchte nur ein und eins zusammen zu zählen und er würde wissen das Lucas Lawrence Sohn war. Ihre Situation war weiß Gott schon schlimm genug und sie brauchten dies nicht mit einer Lösegeldforderung über mehrere Millionen Dollar zu ergänzen.

Der schwarz maskierte ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten, dann zog er

langsam den Rücksack ab den er auf dem Rücken hatte. Bei jeder seiner Bewegung achtete er aber darauf, das seine Waffe immer auf eine der drei Personen die sich außer ihm im Buchladen befanden gerichtet war.

Schließlich stellte der Unbekannte Mann den Rucksack auf den Ladentresen. Erneut wanderte sein Blick durch den Geschäftsraum, es wirkte beinahe so, als ab er nicht wusste was er tun sollte. Nach ein paar Sekunden beobachte er Miss Winterbotton und danach die beiden seaQuest Crewmitglieder.

Das Computergenie überlegte, dass sich so wohl ein Insekt unter einem Mikroskop fühlen musste.

Der Geiselnehmer starrte Bridger und Lucas weiter an. "Setzten sie sich hin." Er hatte das Gefühl, alles besser unter Kontrolle zu haben wenn alle seine Geiseln saßen.

Der Captain und sein jüngstes Crewmitglied setzten sich vor dem Regal an dem sie standen auf dem Boden. Mit dem Rücken lehnten sie an den Büchern, ihre Schultern berührten sich an einem Punkt leicht. Beiden schien das irgendwie Sicherheit zu geben.

Der Gangster schaute auf die Frau die nahe der Schaufensterfront auf den Boden saß. "Gehört der Laden ihnen oder sind sie hier bloß Angestellt?"

"Es ist mein Laden, ich bin Norma Winterbotton." Sagte sie unsicher.

"Gut zu wissen." Dann schaute er zu Bridger und Lucas. "Und was ist mit ihnen?"

"Wir wollten ein Buch kaufen." Erklärte Nathan.

"Und wie lauten ihre Namen?"

Bevor Lucas auch nur die kleinste Chance hatte irgendetwas zu sagen, antwortete der Captain. "Ich bin Nathan Bridger und das ist mein Sohn Lucas. Aber wir sind nicht von hier aus der Gegend, wir machen nur Urlaub in New York" Mit seinem Fuß stieß er absichtlich leicht an den des Teenagers, als Zeichen dafür das er bei dieser kleinen Geschichte mitspielen sollte.

Lucas schaltete schnell und nickte bestätigend.

"Na, da haben sie sich ja den perfekten Zeitpunkt für einen Urlaub ausgesucht." Meinte der Geiselnehmer sarkastisch. Eine Weile war er still, dann begann er erneut zu sprechen. "Mein Name ist ....Norris." Jedem im Raum war es klar, das dies eine Lüge war, aber niemand würde dies laut aussprechen.

Das Computergenie nahm seinen Mut zusammen und atmete einmal tief durch. "Was wollen sie von uns... Ich meine, warum sind sie in den Buchladen gekommen. Was haben sie getan?" Man brauchte kein Genie zu sein, um zu wissen, das Norris schon vorher irgendetwas verbrochen hatte, anderenfalls wäre die Polizei ja auch nicht hinter ihm her gewesen.

Einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob Lucas keine Antwort bekommen würde und nur einen bösen Blick ernten würde. Dann entschied sich der Geiselnehmer doch noch zu antworten. "Ich hab mit noch ein paar anderen zusammen, eine Bank überfallen. Auf der Flucht haben wir uns getrennt und ich bin leider sofort von einem Polizisten entdeckt wurden. Der ist dann natürlich gleich hinter mir her und hat auch noch Verstärkung angefordert. Als ich gemerkt habe, dass ich nicht entkommen kann, wollte ich mich irgendwo verschanzen und Geiseln nehmen. Der Buchladen hier war dann das erste was ich gesehen habe."

Der Teenger nickte verstehend, er hatte schon so etwas in der Art vermutet. "Und ein Teil des geklauten Geldes ist jetzt in ihrem Rücksack?" Es klang schon fast mehr wie eine Feststellung und keine Frage.

"Das geht dich einen verdammten Scheißdreck an." Norris funkelte den Teenager erneut böse an. "Haben deine Eltern dir etwa nie beigebracht dein vorlautes Mundwerk zu halten?"

Lucas war sich nicht sicher ob er darauf antworten sollte. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte sie nicht verärgern." Der Teen hielt es im Moment für das beste den Geiselnehmer nicht noch mehr zu reizen.

"Das glaub ich dir aufs Wort." Meinte Norris bissig.

Ein melodisches Klingeln unterbrach die Situation. Der schwarz maskierte drehte sich sofort in die Richtung des Geräusches und zielte mit seiner Waffe darauf. Erst als er erkannte, dass es sich beim Klingeln um das Telefon handelte, entspannt er sich ein wenig. Norris wandte sich an die Ladenbesitzerin. "Gehen sie ran. Und aktiveren sie die Lautsprecher Funktion."

Norma Winterbotton stand auf und ging zu ihrer Ladentheke auf der das weiße Telefon lag. Mit zittrigen Fingern drückte sie auf das abheben Symbol und die Lautsprechertaste. "Ja."

Eine Männerstimme ertönte auf der anderen Seite. "Bin ich mit 'Norma's Bookstore' verbunden?"

Miss Winterbotton schaute fragend zu dem Geiselnehmer, erst als dieser ihr zu nickte, antwortete sie. "Ja."

"Mein Name ist Connery, ich bin der Polizei Chef von New York."

Norris draht automatisch einen Schritt näher an die Ladenbesitzerin heran ließ sie aber weiterhin das Telefon in der Hand halten. Die Lautsprecherfunktion ermögliche jeden mitzuhören und auch etwas zu sagen, egal wo er stand. "Ich werde mich nicht freiwillig stellen und wenn sie versuchen in den Laden einzudringen, werde ich die Geiseln erschießen." Sagte er in einen Drohenden Tonfall.

Einen kurzen Moment war er still auf der anderen Seite. "Lassen sie uns in Ruhe über alles reden." Connery sprach in einem beherrschen und beschwichtigenden Tonfall.

Bridger realisierte sofort die Taktik den Polizei Chefs. Connery versuchte den Geiselnehmer verbal zu beruhigen.

"Da gibt es nichts zu bereden." Entgegnete Norris schroff.

"Ich möchte ihnen doch nur helfen."

"Einen Dreck wollen sie! Als hätte irgendwer mir schon einmal helfen wollen. Ihre kleinen psychologischen Spielchen können sie vergessen, ich habe genug Krimis im Fernsehen gesehen um zu wissen was sie vorhaben."

Connery spürte, dass er im Moment nichts erreichen würde und entschied sich dafür das Gespräch bald zu beenden und zu einem späterem Zeitpunkt noch einmal anzurufen. Vielleicht hatte sich der Geiselnehmer dann etwas beruhigt und sah von selbst ein, dass seine Lage aussichtslos war. "Ich werde mich in einer halben Stunde noch einmal bei ihnen melden, würden sie mir bitte bis dahin die Namen der Geiseln verraten, damit wir ihre Angehörigen informieren können?" Ein Taktischer Zug um den Gangster daran zu erinnern, das er es mit Menschen zutun hatte und das er andere damit Verletzten würde falls er einer Geisel etwas antat.

Norris überlegte einen Moment lang, dann entschied er das es nicht schaden konnte würde wenn er die Namen preis gab. "Norma Winterbotton die Inhaberin des Ladens und ein Nathan Bridger mit seinen Sohn Lucas." Dann sah er zu Norma. "Legen sie auf." Als sie nicht augenblicklich reagierte, schrie er seine Anweisung förmlich. "Legen sie sofort auf."

Die grauhaarige Frau drückte auf den Ausknopf und legte das Telefon zurück auf den Ladentresen.

Der Geiselnehmer deutete mit dem Kopf Richtung Boden. "Setzen sie sich wieder hin."

Norma fügte sich der Anweisung und setzte sich direkt dort wo sie stand auf den Boden, mit einem Teil ihres Rückens lehnte sie nun an dem Tresen.

Bridger hoffte währenddessen, dass falls die Polizei heraus bekommen würde das sie von der seaQuest stammten und das Lucas gar nicht wirklich sein Sohn war, es nicht vor Norris zu Sprache bringen würde. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie ihr Geiselnehmer darauf reagieren könnte.

Nathan schaute zur Seite und betrachtete den Teenager. Den Gesichtsausdruck des Computergenies konnte er beim besten Willen nicht interpretieren, er hatte ihn noch nie zufuhr bei dem Jungen gesehen. Falls sie hier jemals wieder lebend raus kamen, würde er auf jeden Fall ausführlich mit Lucas über alles reden. Und ihm auch sagen, wie wichtig er inzwischen für ihn geworden war.

Einige Minuten sagte niemand ein Wort in dem Buchladen. Norris ging ständig von einer Seite des Ladens zur anderen ließ dabei aber nie seine Geiseln aus den Augen, seine Schritte erzeugten kaum ein Geräusch da der Boden des Ladens mit Teppich ausgelegt war.

Nach einer Weile wandte sich Miss Winterbotton an den schwarzmaskierten, ihre Stimme klang sehr schüchtern. "Was...was haben sie jetzt vor?"

Norris stoppte. "Ich weiß es nicht." Es klang fast so als würde Verzweiflung mitklingen.

Erneut wurde es still im Buchladen.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt...


	10. Kapitel 10

LEAN ON ME

Kapitel 10

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

* * *

"_Gebrochene Herzen darf man nicht reparieren. Wer will denn schon wirklich vergessen?" – (Joseph Fiennes)_

_

* * *

_

_"I always will remember you by real good moments." - ("Real Good Moments" by Christian Wunderlich)_

* * *

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Snuggles, Moonshine und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Snuggles: Es ist doch immer schön wenn man eine Geschichte bereits im Ganzen kennt und nicht bloß immer Häppchenweise vorgeworfen bekommt. ;-)

Moonshine: Vielen Dank für das Review zu Kapitel 4. Genau, da muss Bridger jetzt durch!

Samusa: Den Namen Norris habe ich eigentlich nicht wegen Chuck Norris gewählt. Hatte da jemanden ganz anderem im Sinn. „Rücksacke" sind in der Zukunft ein neuer Modetrend (puh, mal wieder gerade so die Kurve bekommen). Mh, könnte sein das es hier demnächst einen Cliffhänger gibt.

Feedback und Reviews sind wie immer herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Mitchell Connery stand neben einen der vielen Polizei Autos und befragte den Polizisten der für kurze Zeit in dem inneren des Bücherladens gewesen war nach jedem Detail an das er sich erinnern konnte. Alles und wenn es noch so unwichtig erschien, könnte später von Bedeutung sein.

Von links draht ein weiterer Polizist zu den beiden heran. "Wir haben die Angehörigen von Miss Winterbotton ausfindig gemacht. Eine unserer Psychologinnen ist schon auf dem Weg zu ihnen."

Der Polizei Chef nickte. "Und was ist mit den anderen beiden?"

"Tja, das ist irgendwie gar nicht so einfach."

"Wie meinen sie das genau?" Fragte Mitchell. Er war ein Mann in den Fünfzigern, groß gebaut und mit zum Teil ergrautem Haar.

"Wie haben drei verschiedene Personen mit dem Namen Nathan Bridger gefunden, allerdings hat niemand einen Sohn mit den Namen Lucas oder stammt hier aus der Gegend. Der am meisten in Frage kommende ist Captain bei der UEO und dient auf der seaQuest. Allerdings hat er nur einen Sohn namens Robert und der ist bereits tot."

Mitchell Connery überlegte. "Warum halten sie ihn für den am meisten in Frage kommenden Kandidaten?"

"Na ja, die anderen beiden sind nicht mehr oder noch nicht im entsprechenden alter einen Teenager als Sohn zu haben." Lucas hatten sie ja schließlich alle kurz gesehen als er die Rolläden herunter gelassen hatte und konnten sein alter deshalb einschätzen. "Und außerdem liegt die seaQuest zur Zeit gerade in unserem Hafen."

Der Polizeichef nickte. "Okay danke. Besorgen sie mir die Nummer unter der ich das U-Boot erreichen kann. Ich werde den Anruf selbst übernehmen."

* * *

Etwa fünf Minuten später stand die Vidphoneverbindung zur seaQuest.

Commander Ford saß allein im Wardroom und schaute Mitchell Connery fragend an. Jonathan Ford war erst vor ein paar Minuten von seiner Medizinischen Untersuchung zur seaQuest zurückgekehrt.

"Der Liutenant sagte mir, dass sie mit mir unter 4 Augen sprechen wollten?"

Connery nickte. "Wenn sie im Moment der Ranghöchste sind, dann stimmt dies."

Jonathan nickte. "Ich bin Commander Ford, der Captain ist zurzeit anderweitig beschäftigt."

"Mein Name ist Connery, ich bin der Polizei Chef von New York. Wir haben da gerade eine Situation in der Innenstadt."

In Commander stieg ein ungutes Gefühl auf, allerdings konnte er nicht erklären woher es kam. "Was für eine Situation? Und wie kann ihnen die seaQuest dabei behilflich sein?"

"Wir haben da eine Geiselnahme in einem Buchladen. Ich habe deshalb ein paar Fragen an sie. Kennen sie einen Nathan Bridger?"

Ford wurde blass, er musste daran denken, wie Lucas heute Mittag erzählt hatte, dass er und der Captain etwas zusammen unternehmen wollen. "Nathan Bridger ist unser Captain. Was ist mit ihm und Lucas? Geht es ihnen gut?"

In Momenten wie diesen hasste Mitchell seinen Job. "Bridger und sein Sohn sind zwei der drei Geiseln. Was wir bis jetzt wissen, ist das sie am Leben sind."

Der Commander sagte einem Moment gar nichts, er war nur geschockt, dann stutzte er aber plötzlich. "Bridger und sein Sohn? Lucas ist nicht sein Sohn. Lucas ist unser jüngstes Crewmitglied." Ford entging nicht der merkwürdige Gesichtsausdruck von Connery bei seinem letzten Satz. "Lucas ist 16, wie und warum er zu einem Crewmitglied wurde, ist jetzt zu kompliziert um es zu erklären."

Der Polizei Chef zog seine Augenbraun nachdenklich zusammen. "Der Geiselnehmer gab uns die Information das Lucas Bridgers Sohn sei. Anscheint hat ihr Captain den Teenager als seinen Sohn ausgegeben. Können sie sich vorstellen warum er dies getan hat?"

Jonathan dachte einen Moment über die Frag nach. "Vielleicht dachte Bridger, das es so sicherer für Lucas ist. Sie müssen wissen, Lucas Vater ist Dr. Wolenczak."

"Der Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak?"

Der Commander antwortete nur mit einem Kopfnicken.

Mitchell pfiff einmal durch die Zähne. "Das erklärt natürlich so einiges. Es ist wohl in Anbetracht dessen, das Beste wenn wir den Geiselnehmer in diesen Glauben belassen. Auch das Bridger der Captain des Top UEO U-Bootes ist, sollten wir ihm besser nicht mitteilen."

In Jonathan kam wieder der Commander zum Vorschein, er versuchte seine Besorgnis so gut es nur irgendwie ging zu unterdrücken. "Können wir ihnen irgendwie helfen? Soll ich eins unserer Teams vorbei schicken?"

Connery schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Wir haben schon genug Leute, außerdem konnte es bei dem Geiselnehmer einen Verdacht erwecken wenn er auf einmal draußen Leute mit einer UEO Uniform sieht. Das Beste wäre, wenn sie auf ihrem Boot bleiben würden damit wir sie im Falle von weiteren Fragen oder bei einer Veränderung der Situation wissen wo wir sie erreichen können."

Ford nickte mit dem Kopf. "Wie sie meinen."

"Ach ja, möchten sie die Angehörigen der beiden Informieren, oder sollen wir das übernehmen?" Fragte Mitchell.

"Bridger hat keine Angehörigen mehr die zu benachrichtigen sind. Die Wolenczaks dagegen sind sehr schwer zu erreichen, es ist förmlich so gut wie unmöglich. Ich halte es deshalb für das beste wenn ich dies versuche, und sie sich völlig auf die Geiselnahme konzentrieren."

Connery nickte. "Okay, ich werde mich dann bei ihnen melden."

Erneut nickte der Commander. "Ich hoffe dann aber mit besseren Nachrichten."

"Das hoffe ich auch. Wiedersehen." Und damit beendete der Polizei Chef das Gespräch.

Jonathan Ford stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Er kam sich so verdammt Hilflos vor. Wie sollte er den anderen am besten diese Nachricht überbringen. Und wie sollte er das Lucas Eltern sagen falls er sie wirklich erreichte.

Beinahe war er schon froh, dass Dr. Westphalen wegen den Untersuchungen noch nicht wieder an Bord war. Jonathan hatte den Eindruck, das sich zwischen ihr und dem Captain da etwas entwickelte, und Lucas war für sie mehr als nur ein Arbeitskollege, sie hatte den Jungen in ihr Herz geschlossen.

Trotzdem war sich Ford bewusst, dass er die Ärztin so schnell wie möglich informieren musste. Dies war unumgänglich.

Der Commander griff zu seinem orangen Pal. "Ford hier. Lt. O'Neill könnten sie bitte ein Treffen aller Senior Crew Mitglieder die bereits an Bord sind in fünf Minuten ansetzten? Ach ja, und versuchen sie mir bitte eine Leitung zu Lucas Eltern herzustellen."

"Ja Sir!"

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt… 


	11. Kapitel 11

LEAN ON ME

Kapitel 11

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

* * *

"_Gebrochene Herzen darf man nicht reparieren. Wer will denn schon wirklich vergessen?" – (Joseph Fiennes)_

_

* * *

_

_"I always will remember you by real good moments." - ("Real Good Moments" by Christian Wunderlich)_

* * *

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Moonshine, Yury, Snuggles und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Moonshine: Gute Frage warum gerade Bridger und Lucas immer in solche Situationen geraten. Vielleicht liegt es ja daran, das wir alle so auf Lucas stehen und die Beziehung zum Captain auch ein nettes Thema ist. Okay, du kannst das vielleicht' aus meinem letzten Satz streichen. Bei mir ist das nämlich definitiv der Fall.

Yury: Manchmal hab ich den Eindruck, dass wir gewisse Story Ideen alle haben. Deshalb bin ich immer stolz wenn ich schaffe etwas zu schreiben was noch niemand gemacht hat. (z.B. „Endlich Frei", „Andy's Geheimnis") Und schon die richtigen Lottozahlen getippt?

Snuggles: Klar, du würdest es nie wagen mir nur Teile von einer Geschichte vorzusetzen. Dann rück mit dem Rest von „Besuch bei den Delphinen" raus!

Samusa: Was nun passiert wirst du jetzt erfahren….

Feedback und Reviews sind wie immer herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Die Situation im Bücherladen war weiterhin angespannt. Die drei Geiseln saßen immer noch auf den Boden und Norris marschierte von einer Seite des Raumes zur anderen. Es machte den Eindruck, als ob er nicht genau wusste, was er als nächstes tun sollte.

Bridger hatte das Gefühl als ob er irgendetwas tun müsste, er konnte hier nicht die ganze Zeit stumm herum sitzen und auf Rettung warten. "Was werden sie jetzt tun."

"Ich habe doch schon einmal gesagt, dass ich es nicht weiß!" Antwortete der Geiselnehmer ziemlich genervt.

Der Captain entschied sich dafür, dass er versuchen wollte Norris etwas zu beeinflussen. "Eigentlich ist bis jetzt ja nicht all zu viel geschehen."

Der schwarz maskierte Schritt weiterhin von einer Laden Seite zur anderen. "Halten sie die Klappe!"

Lucas stieß Nathan mit seinem Fuß leicht an, er wollte dem Captain damit mitteilen, dass es wohl das Beste wäre sich still zu verhalten.

Bridger entging dies nicht, entschied sich aber nicht darauf zu hören. "Bis jetzt kann man ihnen nur den Banküberfall anlasten, wenn sie sich jetzt freiwillig stellen, wird die Sache mit der Geiselnahme sicherlich nicht so eng gesehen."

"Halten sie endlich ihre verdammte Klappe bevor ich sie ihnen stopfen muss."

"Stellen sie sich freiwillig und geben sie das Geld zurück. Sie haben doch erwähnt, dass sie nicht alleine die Bank überfallen haben..."

Der blonde Teenager hielt das für keine gute Idee was der Captain gerade versuchte. Norris wirkte ziemlich gereizt, als ob er kurz form überkochen war. Und Lucas wollte wirklich nicht wissen wie ihr Geiselnehmer dann reagierte. Das Computergenie hielt es im Moment für das beste sich einfach nur ruhig zu verhalten, auch wenn das in Anbetracht der Lage sehr, sehr schwierig war. Er legte Bridger die Hand auf den Arm und schaute ihn an. "C...Da-ad!" Fast wäre ihm das Captain hinaus gerutscht, gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte er sich daran erinnert, dass er für Norris ja Bridgers Sohn war.

Bridger blickte kurz in die flehenden Augen seines jüngsten Crewmitgliedes. Aber er konnte jetzt nicht aufhören, er konnte spüren das Norris gerade an einem sensiblen Punkt war. Jetzt war ihre Chance ihn zum aufgeben zu überreden, ihr Geiselnehmer stand kurz vor dem nervlichen Zusammenbruch. Vielleicht würde er ja nach dem Rettenden Strohhalm greifen den er ihm bot. "Wenn sie der Polizei die Namen ihrer Komplizen nennen mit denen sie die Bank ausgeraubt haben, bin ich mir sicher, dass sich dies für sie strafmildernd auswirken wird."

Norris blieb stehen und durchbohrte Bridger förmlich mit seinem Blick, sagte aber gar nichts.

Der blonde Teen spürte pure Panik in sich aufsteigen, er ahnte schlimmes.

"Stelen sie sich freiwillig und...." Nathan kam nicht mehr dazu seinen Satz zu vollenden.

Norris zielte mit seiner Pistole genau auf Bridgers Oberkörper Richtung Herz und drückte ab.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt… 


	12. Kapitel 12

LEAN ON ME

Kapitel 12

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

* * *

"_Gebrochene Herzen darf man nicht reparieren. Wer will denn schon wirklich vergessen?" – (Joseph Fiennes)_

_

* * *

_

_"I always will remember you by real good moments." - ("Real Good Moments" by Christian Wunderlich)_

* * *

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury, Snuggles und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Samusa: ff.n hat es tatsächlich geschafft das Review an zu zeigen.

Snuggles: Fand den letzten Satz deines Kommentars süß.

Yury: Ich hätte dich doch bloß geschockt wenn ich den Cliffhänger nicht gemacht hätte und dadurch das Kapitel länger gewesen wäre. Und das kann ich doch nicht zulassen ;-).

* * *

Feedback und Reviews sind wie immer herzlich Willkommen.

Der blonde Teen spürte pure Panik in sich aufsteigen, er ahnte schlimmes.

"Stelen sie sich freiwillig und...." Nathan kam nicht mehr dazu seinen Satz zu vollenden. Norris zielte mit seiner Pistole genau auf Bridgers Oberkörper Richtung Herz und drückte ab.

Wie aus einem Flucht-Instinkt heraus griff Lucas den Captain am Unterarm und zog ihn so schnell und fest er nur konnte zu sich hinüber.

Durch diese Bewegung verfehlte die Patrone ihr eigentliches Ziel, streifte Bridgers rechten Oberarm und schlug dann in das Bücherregal ein.

Miss Winterbotton schrie kurz auf.

Einen Augenblick herrschte eine Totenstille, es war als ob die Zeit stehen geblieben war.

Dann wandte Norris seinen Blick von Bridger ab. "Das nächste Mal hören sie wohl besser auf ihren Sohn."

Nathan hielt sich mit seiner linken Hand die Schussverletzung. Blut quoll zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch.

Das Computergenie das auf der linken Seite des Captains saß, ging auf die Knie und bewegte sich in einer gebückten Haltung auf Nathans andere Seite. Dabei beobachtete er aus den Augenwinkeln Norris, er hatte Angst, dass der Geiselnehmer sich noch einmal ähnlich verhalten könnte.

Lucas kniete sich hin und schaute auf die Stelle an der sich die Streifwunde befand, dann blickte er in Bridgers schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und wieder zurück auf die Schusswunde. "Ist alles okay mit dir Dad?" Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl den Captain auf einmal zu dutzen und Dad zu nennen.

Bridger nickte. Was sollte er auch anderes antworten? Und andererseits wollte er den Jungen auch nicht noch mehr beunruhigen.

Der Teenager schaute sich kurz suchend um. "Wir müssen richtigen Druck auf die Verletzung ausüben, nur deine Hand ist da nicht genug." Lucas schlüpfte aus seinem hellblauen Hemd mit den weißen senkrechten Strichen und begann es in einen längeren Streifen zu reizen. Dann sah er Bridger kurz an. "Kannst du deine Hand wegnehmen wenn ich jetzt sage?"

Der Captain der seaQuest nickte.

"Okay." Das junge Genie rollte den Streifen schnell zu einer Verbandsrolle auf und nahm ihn so in die Hand das er sobald Bridgers Hand nicht mehr die Wunde bedeckte mit dem verbinden anfangen konnte. Lucas atmete einmal kurz tief ein. "Jetzt."

Nathan nahm seine Hand von der Verletzung und verzog das Gesicht.

Wie automatisch begann der Teenager den provisorischen Verband um den Oberarm zu wickeln und das Ende dann zu verknoten. Dann nahm er den Rest seines Hemdes und wickelte es einmal herum und zog es fest zu.

Der Captain biss dabei vor schmerzen die Zähne zusammen.

Lucas starrte auf den Verband und sah, dass sich bereits die Oberste Schicht seines Hemdes rot verfärbte.

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon erneut. Erneut blickte Norris zu Miss Winterbotton. "Was ist, worauf warten sie, nehmen sie ab."

Norma stand auf, nahm das Telefon und drückte auf die Lautsprecherfunktion.

Die Stimme des Polizeichefs Mitchell Connery ertönte sofort in der Leitung. "Wir haben einen Schuss gehört, was ist passiert?"

Der Bankräuber und Geiselnehmer trat wieder instinktiv etwas näher an die Ladenbesitzerin mit dem Telefon heran. "Wie man das nimmt. Mister Bridger ist etwas frech geworden und ich sah mich gezwungen ihn zurechtzuweisen."

Mitchell schluckte. "Wie meinen sie das?"

"Keine Angst, er lebt noch, bloß etwas ramponiert." Norris versuchte so hart wie nur möglich zu klingen.

"Lucas, wie geht es deinem Vater?" Connery wollte näheres erfahren und auch abklären ob wirklich alle noch am Leben wahren.

Der blonde Teen schaute fragend zu ihrem Geiselnehmer, erst als dieser nickte traute er sich zu antworten. "Er hat einen Streifschuss am rechten Oberarm, er blutet ziemlich stark." Seine Stimme klang belegt.

Der Polizeichef versuchte es noch einmal mit gut zureden. "Seien sie bitte vernünftig und lassen sie die Geiseln frei."

Ein überzeugtes "Nein!" kam als Antwort von Norris.

"Dann lassen sie wenigstens Bridger frei damit er behandelt werden kann. Ich könnte ihnen auch einen Arzt schicken."

Norris schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, hier kommt niemand leben raus oder hinein."

"Was wollen sie?" Fragte Connery nun.

Über diese Frage hatte Norris schon selbst nachgedacht seitdem er in dem Laden war. Schließlich hatte er diese ganze Situation hier nicht vorher geplant, eigentlich wollte er nur mit ein paar anderen eine Bank überfallen. "Einen Fluchtwagen, ohne Wanzen, Peilsender oder ähnliches. Fünf Millionen Dollar in nicht gekennzeichneten Scheinen in einer Tasche im Auto. Niemand darf mir folgen. Ich werde den Jungen als meine Versicherung mitnehmen, sobald ich sehe, dass mir jemand folgt, knalle ich ihn ab."

Bridger schloss einen Moment lang verzweifelt die Augen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, einen tollen Job tat er darin Lucas zu beschützen. Jetzt wollte dieser Typ auch noch den Teenager mitnehmen. Er musste sich irgendetwas einfallen lassen. Warum hatte er vorhin nur versucht auf Norris einzureden. Er hätte auf Lucas hören sollen. Jetzt war er selbst angeschossen und hatte so gut wie keine Chance irgendetwas gegen Norris zu unternehmen.

Connery war einen Moment lang still. "Das ist gar nicht so einfach. Fünf Millionen sind eine Menge Geld, ich weiß nicht ob wir so viel auftreiben können."

"Dann besorgen sie mir halt so viel sie können." Der Geiselnehmer schaute zu Miss Winterbotton. "Legen sie auf."

Norma drückte sofort auf den Aus Knopf und legte das Telefon auf ihre Ladentheke und setzte sich wieder zurück auf den Boden.

Norris begann wieder damit von einer Seite des Ladens zur anderen zu Laufen.

Lucas der neben dem Captain auf dem Boden saß starrte auf Bridgers rechten Oberarm. Das Blut hatte inzwischen das gesamte Hemd des Teenagers rot gefärbt. Es schien die Blutung eindeutig nicht genug stoppen zu können. Das Computergenie biss sich verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe. Wenn er wollte das Bridger nicht zu viel Blut verlor, musste er bald etwas unternehmen. Unsicher schaute er zu Norris auf. Er hatte sich dazu entschlossen den Geiselnehmer anzusprechen, mehr als ein nein konnte er ja schließlich nicht als Antwort erhalten, jedenfalls hoffte er dies inständig. "Mein Dad braucht einen richtigen Verband. Bitte! Könnten sie nicht eine Arzttasche oder ähnliches vor den Laden stellen lassen und ich hohle sie dann hinein? Bitte!" Der Teen wusste, dass er mit dieser Frage sein Glück ziemlich strapazierte, aber für den Captain musste er dies einfach versuchen.

Der Bankräuber schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein."

"Ich habe ein erste Hilfe Set in meinem Lager." Meinte Miss Winterbotton zaghaft, sie hoffte das Norris ihr diesen Einwurf nicht übel nahm.

Der maskierte hielt in seinem Schritt inne. Es sah aus als ob er darüber nachdachte. "Okay, aber schieben sie den Vorhang zur Seite damit ich jederzeit sehen kann was sie tun. Weine falsche Bewegung und sie werden es sichtlich bereuen.

Norma nickte und stand auf, ging zu ihrem Lager und schob den Vorhang so weit es ging zur Seite. Dann ging sie bei einem Regal auf der linken Seite in die Knie und zog einen braunen Pappkarton heraus. Sie griff in den Karton und förderte eine kleine weiße Tasche mit einem roten Kreuz drauf zu tage. Miss Winterbotton stand auf und ging wieder in den eigentlichen Buchladen zurück.

"Legen sie die Tasche auf den Boden. Der Junge kommt von da schon gut selbst heran." Meinte der Geiselnehmer.

Die Ladenbesitzerin nickte und tat was Norris gesagt hatte. Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Platzt auf dem Teppichboden vor der Ladentheke.

Lucas streckte sich um das erste Hilfe Set auch wirklich zu erreichen. Dann kniete er sich wieder hin und öffnete die Tasche. Die enge Reißverschlussöffnung und die Tatsache, dass die Tasche ziemlich voll gestopft war, erschwerte es das zu finden was er suchte. Kurzerhand nahm er die Tasche und kippte sie einfach vor sich aus.

Das meiste was nun vor ihm auf den Boden lag war für ihn unbrauchbar. Allerdings fand er wenigstens drei noch verpackte Verbände und ein Dreieckstuch. Bis auf diese vier Sachen schob er erst einmal schnell alles zur Seite damit es ihm nicht im Weg war. Dann blickte das Computergenie Nathan an. "Ich werde jetzt gleich mein Hemd ab machen und dann einen richtigen Druckverband anlegen."

Bridger nickte. "Okay, weißt du auch wie das richtig geht?"

Lucas nickte. "Klar, ich hab bereits mehr als nur einen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs gemacht. Außerdem müssen die ganzen Arztserien im Fernsehen doch auch für irgendetwas gut gewesen sein." Er versuchte so ruhig er nur konnte zu wirken. Innerlich sah es in ihm allerdings völlig anders aus.

Der Captain lächelte gequält.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt… 


	13. Kapitel 13

LEAN ON ME

Kapitel 13

By Kiddo

_**In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis**_

* * *

****

"_Gebrochene Herzen darf man nicht reparieren. Wer will denn schon wirklich vergessen?" – (Joseph Fiennes)_

* * *

_"I always will remember you by real good moments." - ("Real Good Moments" by Christian Wunderlich)_

* * *

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury, Snuggles und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Yury: Wäre interessant zu wissen wie Krankenhaus Serien in der Zukunft aussehen… Immer noch so wie heute? Ich glaub Lucas hat solche Serien aus Langeweile gesehen und parallel dazu hat er dann noch Hausaufgaben gemacht und an einem Computerprogramm geschrieben. Nur TV schauen ist doch eine Unterforderung.

Snuggles: (Snuggles finster anschaut) Das ist bestimmt nicht** dein** Lucas. In meinen Geschichten gehört er mir, nur mir, mein Schatzzzzzzz! Außerdem hab ich ihn ja auch in form einer Aktionfigur ;-)

Samusa: Jo, ist noch mal relativ gut gegangen.

Feedback und Reviews sind wie immer herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Dann blickte das Computergenie Nathan an. "Ich werde jetzt gleich mein Hemd ab machen und dann einen richtigen Druckverband anlegen."

Bridger nickte. "Okay, weißt du auch wie das richtig geht?"

Lucas nickte. "Klar, ich hab bereits mehr als nur einen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs gemacht. Außerdem müssen die ganzen Arztserien im Fernsehen doch auch für irgendetwas gut gewesen sein." Er versuchte so ruhig er nur konnte zu wirken. Innerlich sah es in ihm allerdings völlig anders aus.

Der Captain lächelte gequält.

Der Teenger schaute Bridger ernsthaft ins Gesicht. "Ich werde dabei deine Hilfe brauchen. Glaubst du, dass du das schaffen kannst?"

Der ältere Mann nickte. "Ja, immerhin hab ich ja noch einen gesunden Arm."

"Okay, dann bereite ich mal alles vor." Lucas nahm die Schere die er eben noch zur Seite geschoben hatte und schnitt zwei der drei Verbandspäcken auf. Er nahm die beiden Verbände aus der Plastik Verpackung und legte sie vor sich hin. Das Dreieckstuch legte er direkt daneben. Dann nahm es das noch verschlossene Verbandspäcken und blickte Bridger an. "Ich werde jetzt den alten Verband abschneiden, sobald ich dies getan hab, musst du dieses Päckchen direkt auf die Verletzung pressen. Ich weiß das dies tierisch weh tun wird, aber jeh fester du das machst desto besser ist es. Okay?"

Der Captain nickte und nahm das Verbandspäckchen das ihm der Teenager entgegen hielt in die rechte Hand. Er hatte inzwischen das Gefühl das der Junge genau wusste was er hier tat. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja einiges von Kristin abgeschaut?

Das Computergenie nahm die Schere hoch und nickte Nathan als Startzeichen zu.

Sofort nahm Bridger seine Hand höher damit er das Päckchen dann gleich würde drauf drücken können.

Lucas zerschnitt erst die erste Schicht des Hemdes, dann die zweite. Wie besprochen drückte der Captain sofort das verschlossene Verbandspäckchen auf die Wunde, in seinem Gesicht konnte man gut ablesen wie schmerzhaft dies für ihn war.

Der blonde Teen nahm den ersten Verband und fing sofort an zu wickeln. "Du kannst deine Hand jetzt wegnehmen."

Nathan tat wie ihm geheißen und biss die Zähne erneut zusammen.

Mit jeder Schicht die Lucas mehr um den Oberarm wickelte, zog sich das Verbandspäckchen enger an die Haut heran und übte somit den nötigen druck aus damit die Blutung dadurch gestoppt werden konnte.

Nach dem Lucas beide Verbände abgewickelt hatte, machte er aus dem Dreieckstuch eine Schlinge und legte Bridgers Arm so gut er konnte damit ruhig.

Dann räumte er alles andere wieder in die weiße Tasche zurück und setzte sich wieder auf Bridgers unverletzte Seite zurück. Er wollte so verhindern, dass er Zufällig an die Schussverletzung stieß und dem älterem Mann so noch mehr schmerzen zu fügte als er eh schon ertragen musste.

Nathan begutachtete das Werk des Computergenies. "Danke!"

Der Teen lächelte so gut es ging. "Kein Problem Dad." Er schaute auf seine Hände die mit Bridgers Blut beschmiert waren, auch sonst hatte er es etwas abbekommen.

Der Captain selbst sah natürlich noch schlimmer aus. Lucas fühlte wie seine Hände langsam immer mehr anfingen zu zittern. So wie er sich jetzt fühlte wäre er nicht mehr in der Lage so etwas noch einmal zu tun. Und dabei hatte er immer gedacht, dass ihm das Hacken Nerven aus Stahlseide verschafft hatte. Na ja, wenigstens hatten sie ihn im entscheidenden Augenblick nicht verlassen. Aber wer weiß was jetzt noch alles auf sie zu kommen würde?

Der Captain spürte wie der Teenager neben ihm zitterte. Außerdem war der Junge auch verdammt blass. Bridger wusste wie hart dies alles für Lucas und Miss Winterbotton sein musste. Er selbst war zwar derjenige der angeschossen war, aber er hatte solche ähnlichen Situation schon früher erlebt und war auch für so etwas ausgebildet worden Trotzdem konnte einen keine Ausbildung der Welt auf so etwas wirklich perfekt vorbereiten. Er hatte Angst und fühlte sich Hilflos.

Nathan setzte sich etwas zurecht und legte seinen unverletzten linken Arm um die Schultern des Computergenies. Er konnte spüren wie sich der Teenager etwas entspannte. Merkwürdigerweise schien sie beide diese Verbindung etwas zu beruhigen.

Bridger fühlte wie er immer müder und müder wurde. Ob dies wohl von dem Blutverlust kam? Oder sank sein Adrenalinspiegel auf einmal so rapide. Nathan spürte wie sich Lucas auf einmal immer mehr in seinen Arm lehnte. Der Captain blickte zur Seite und sah, dass sich der Teenager mit dem linken Handballen ein Auge rieb.

Ein blick zu Miss Winterbotton sagte ihm das sie auch müde war, sie konnte sich ein Gähnen nicht verkneifen. Bevor sich Nathan darüber aber noch richtig Gedanken machen konnte schlief er ein. Sein Kopf kippte nach links zu Lucas.

Das Computergenie schaute zur Seite auf den schlafenden Captain, erst hatte er Angst das Bridger Ohnmächtig geworden war, dann realisierte er das Miss Winterbotton und ihr Geiselnehmer ebenso müde wirkten. Seine eigene Müdigkeit hatte er auch vor ein paar Sekunden bemerkt. Irgendetwas ging hier vor. Sicherlich war die Polizei für ihre Müdigkeit verantwortlich.

Bevor sich auch die Augen des Teenagers schlossen, sah er gerade noch wie Norris zusammenklappte und auf den Boden viel.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt…. 


	14. Kapitel 14

**LEAN ON ME**

Kapitel 14

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

_-O-O-O-_

"_Gebrochene Herzen darf man nicht reparieren. Wer will denn schon wirklich vergessen?" – (Joseph Fiennes)_

_-O-O-O-_

_"I always will remember you by real good moments." - ("Real Good Moments" by Christian Wunderlich)_

_-O-O-O-_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Snuggles, Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Snuggles: Also ich fand meine erste Hilfe Kurse schon lehrreich. Auch wenn der letztere etwas sehr, sehr merkwürdig war.

Yury: Ja, die Geschichte ist bald zu ende. Insgesamt sind es nämlich 17 Kapitel. Sorry, eine ganz normale Geschichte von mir wird es erst mal einige Zeit nicht geben, ich hab leider einfach keine Zeit.

Samusa: Ne, langweilig ist denen ganz bestimmt nicht!

Feedback und Reviews sind wie immer herzlich Willkommen.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQq

Zwei Stunden später kam Lucas wieder zu sich. Er lag in einem Bett in einem Krankenhaus und Dr. Westphalen saß neben seinem Bett.

Als Kristin sah, dass sich die Augen des Teenagers öffneten lächelte sie und beugte sich etwas zu ihm. "Hallo Lucas."

Das Computergenie brauchte etwas um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Als allmählich alles wieder zurück war, war er mit einem Satz hellwach und er setzte sich im Bett auf. "Wie geht es dem Captain?" Dem Teen entging nicht das die Augen der Ärztin leicht gerötet waren, es sah aus als ob sie vor einiger Zeit geweint hatte.

"Den umständen Entsprechend sehr gut. Seine Schusswunde ist richtig versorgt wurden und er hat Mittel gegen die Schmerzen bekommen." Sie war froh, dass sie gute Nachrichten für den Jungen hatte. Als Ford sie angepalt hatte und ihr erzählt hatte, dass der Captain und Lucas in eine Geiselnahme verwickelt waren, hatte sie furchtbare Ängste ausgestanden. Es erschien ihr wie ein Wunder das beide doch relativ glimpflich davon gekommen waren.

Lucas atmete erleichtert auf.

"Der Arzt der den Captain hauptsächlich versorgt hat, meinte das er einen perfekten Druckverband hatte und das dies stark dazu beigetragen hat das es Nathan relativ gut geht. Ist die Ladenbesitzerin dafür verantwortlich?"

Das junge Genie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, das war ich. Ich musste doch irgendetwas tun. Ich hatte allerdings ganz schöne Angst dabei."

Kristin nickte mit dem Kopf, sie konnte dies gut verstehen. "Woher wusstest du wie so etwas geht?"

"Ich hab in meiner Schulzeit zwei erste Hilfe Kurse mitgemacht. Außerdem hatte ich auch einmal eine Zeitlang Probleme mit meiner Kniescheibe und habe das Knie dann immer selbst bandagiert." Erzählte der Blondschopf.

Die Wissenschaftlerin nickte verstehend. Allerdings wurde man von zwei Erste Hilfe Kursen und Kniebandagieren nicht gleich so perfekt im Druckverband anlegen. Der Junge musste richtiges Talent darin haben. "Hast du schon einmal darüber nachgedacht Beruflich gesehen in so eine Richtung zu gehen?" Gleichzeitig machte sie sich auch eine Notiz, den Teenager noch einmal in ein paar Tagen auf das Knie anzusprechen, jetzt wollte sie es erst einmal dabei belassen.

Lucas schüttelte sofort so heftig mit dem Kopf das seine blonden Haare in alle Richtungen flogen. "NE! Wissen sie wenn ich es muss kann ich mit Blut und so etwas schon umgehen. Aber freiwillig möchte ich das nicht haben. Als ich damit fertig war Bridgers Schusswunde zu verbinden war mir richtig schlecht und meine Hände haben furchtbar gezittert. Ich hab gedacht gleich kipp ich um. Ich kann mich noch gut darin erinnern wie sich einmal zwei Klassenkameraden von mir geprügelt haben. Einer von ihnen ist dann so heftig gegen den Kartenständer geknallt das er sich den Unterarm dabei brach. Seine Knochen haben sich total verschoben und sein ganzer Arm war verbogen. Das ganze ist schon so lang her, aber trotzdem bekomme ich die Bilder nicht aus meinem Kopf. Anfangs habe ich davon sogar geträumt. Arzt wäre also wirklich kein Beruf für mich."

"Scheint so, jedenfalls hast du bei dem Captain genau das richtige gemacht."

Lucas wollte weg von diesem Thema es war ihm irgendwie unangenehm. "Was ist eigentlich genau im Buchladen passiert. Wissen sei das letzte woran ich mich erinnern kann ist das ich plötzlich furchtbar müde war und anscheint auch eingeschlafen bin."

"Die Polizei hat durch die Klimaanlage gasförmiges Betäubungsmittel bzw. Schlafmittel in den Buchladen geleitet. Das Mittel das sie benutzt haben ist sehr stark und wirkt innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden. Sie haben darin ihre größte Chance gesehen die Geiselname friedlich zu beenden. Gott sei dank hat dies auch funktioniert. Nicht auszudenken was passiert wäre wenn der Geiselnehmer dies durchschaut hätte und auf einmal wild um sich geschossen hätte." Die Wissenschaftlerin schluckte einmal heftig, es war ihr gerade wieder bewusst geworden in welch großer Gefahr sich der Captain und das Computergenie befunden hatten. "Als die Polizei vermutete, dass ihr alle schlaft, drangen sie in den Laden ein. Krankenwagen standen auch bereit die euch dann ins Krankenhaus transportiert haben."

Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür. Westphalen drehte sich zu dem Geräusch um. "Das wird wohl die Polizei seien die deine Aussage aufnehmen will." Und die Ärztin sollte mit dieser Vermutung Recht behalten.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Drei Stunden später waren die Zeugenaussagen von Captain Bridger und Lucas aufgenommen und sie waren wieder zurück auf der seaQuest.

Dr. Westphalen hatte beschlossen, dass Nathan die ersten zwei Nächte auf der Krankenstation bleiben würde damit sie sicherstellen konnte, dass es dem Captain auch wirklich gut ging. Bridger wäre zwar viel lieber in seiner eigenen Kabine aber die rothaarige Ärztin ließ einfach keine Widerworte zu.

Im Moment saß Bridger in einem Trainingsanzug auf einem Stuhl und Kristin lehnte gegen ihren Schreibtisch. Sie sprachen darüber was in dem Buchladen passiert war.

Nathan war einen kurzen Moment lang still, dann schaute er Westpalen ernsthaft an. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass Lucas mir wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet hat?"

Die Wissenschaftlerin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, wie das?"

"Ich habe versucht Slater verbal zu beeinflussen." Die Polizei hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, das Norris in Wirklichkeit Jeff Slater hieß. "Ich dachte, dass ich ihn vielleicht dazu bewegen könnte aufzugeben. Lucas hat versucht mich daran zu hindern aber ich wollte nicht auf ihn hören. Ich redete weiter auf Slater ein. Schließlich wurde es ihm zu viel und er zielte mit seiner Waffe direkt auf meinen Oberkörper und drückte ab, ich konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren wie er dies tat. Aber Lucas musste dies irgendwie geahnt oder vermutet haben und zog mich blitzschnell zur Seite. Hätte er dies nicht getan, hätte Slater mich wahrscheinlich am Herz oder in der nähe davon getroffen. Ich glaube ich verdanke Lucas mein Leben."

"Wau!" Westphalen wunderte sich warum der Teenager ihr kein Wort darüber gesagt hatte.

"Das ganze hat ihn ziemlich mitgenommen, aber als er mir den Verband angelegt hat war er so ruhig und konzentriert. Ich hatte jede Sekunde den Eindruck als ob er genau wusste was er tat, als ob er alles perfekt im Griff hatte. Und irgendwie hat mich dies total beruhigt. Als er aber damit fertig war und wieder neben mir saß fing er an zu zittern. Ich glaube der heutige Tag hat ihm Gezeigt zu was er alles fähig sein kann, dass er notfalls über sich selbst hinaus wachsen kann."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Fortsetzung Folgt…


	15. Kapitel 15

**LEAN ON ME**

Kapitel 15

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

_

* * *

_

"_Gebrochene Herzen darf man nicht reparieren. Wer will denn schon wirklich vergessen?" – (Joseph Fiennes)_

_

* * *

_

_"I always will remember you by real good moments." - ("Real Good Moments" by Christian Wunderlich)_

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Snuggles, Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Snuggles: Dein Kommentar nenn ich einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.

Yury: Ich sag dir, ich bin immer noch nicht darüber hinweg das du mir einen Fehler unterstellst den ich gar nicht gemacht habe.

Samusa: Ja, hat funktioniert :-)

Feedback und Reviews sind wie immer herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Lucas lag in seinem Bett und rollte sich unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen. Sobald er die Augen schloss war er zurück im Buchladen und diesmal ging das ganze nicht so glimpflich zu ende.

Der Teenager setzte sich auf, schwang die Beine über den Rand des Bettes und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Ihm war bewusst, dass ihm die ganze Sache noch länger zu schaffen machen würde. Ständig ging er den heutigen Tag im Kopf durch.

Wenn er nur ein paar Sachen anders gemacht hätte wären sie zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr oder noch nicht im Laden gewesen. Wenn der Captain heute gestorben wäre, wär' dies seine Schuld gewesen, schließlich war er ja derjenige der unbedingt shoppen gehen musste. Ohne ihn wäre der Captain jetzt nicht angeschossen.

Das Computergenie stand auf und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank. Er zog eine frische Jeans heraus und zog diese über seine Boxershorts. Danach schlüpfte er in einen warmen Strickpulli, eins der wenigen Exemplare das er überhaupt besaß. Schuhe und Socken ließ er weg.

Dann öffnete er die Tür seiner Kabine und schlug den Weg zur Mess Hall ein. Dort angekommen steuerte er direkt auf die Küche zu. Außer ihm befand sich nur eine der Köchinnen dort. Bei der seaQuest gab es nicht wirklich Tag und Nacht, trotzdem Arbeiteten nachts weniger Personen und nur eine Köchin brauchte deshalb im Einsatz zu sein.

Rosemarie Fine blickte kurz auf als sie den Teenager hörte. Sie entschied sich aber nichts zusagen als Lucas die Kühltruhe öffnete, sie wusste schließlich was der Junge heute durchgemacht hatte. Sie war der Meinung das der Teen alles verdient hatte was er sich hinaus nehmen würde. Außerdem würde ihn ein bisschen mehr Fleisch auf den Knochen nicht schaden, ganz im Gegenteil sogar.

Der Blondschopf steckte seinen Kopf in die Kühltruhe und durchwühlte die Eisvorräte. Er brauchte jetzt unbedingt etwas süßes, manchmal konnte Zucker ihn beruhigen und auch irgendwie trösten. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er seine Energiereserven immer perfekt auffüllte. Manchmal war er Nächtelang wach geblieben und hatte sich nur mit einer großen Schachtel Pralinen bewaffnet in irgendetwas hineingehackt.

Der Teenager stapelte die Eiskartons um. Zitrone, Vanille, Erdbeere, Straciatella und Joghurt. Aber kein Schokoladeneis. Schließlich griff er sich die Familienpackung Straciatellaeis und schloss die Truhe wieder. Zur Not ging auch diese Sorte.

Lucas holte sich einen Löffel aus einer Schublade, verließ dann die Mess Hall wieder und setzte seinen Weg Richtung Moon Pool fort.

Am Moon Pool stellte er die Packung am Rand des Wasserbeckens ab und holte sich dann aus einen der Schränke ein kleines weißes Handtuch mit dem seaQuest Emblem.

Das Computergenie krempelte seine Jeans hoch, setzte sich an Rand des Moon Polles und ließ seine Beine im Wasser baumeln. Darwin schwamm dabei neben ihm und leistete ihm Gesellschaft, den Vocoder hatte der Teenager bewusst nicht angestellt.

Lucas nahm das Handtuch und wickelte es um die Eispackung, er hatte nämlich keine Lust auf kalte Finger. Der Blondschopf öffnete den Deckel und schaute auf das noch unberührte Eis vor ihm. Irgendwie hatte dies etwas Magisches für ihn. Er liebte es wenn er den Behälter eines Lebensmittels als erstes öffnen durfte. Dies hatte so etwas Unberührtes und Reines, genau wie eine frisch gefallene Schneedecke die noch niemand betreten hatte. Dies war irgendwie schwer zu erklären und vielleicht auch schwer verständlich für andere.

Der Teenager nahm den Löffel und tauchte ihn genüsslich in die weiße Masse mit den Schokostückchen. Er hatte das Gefühl als ob es ihm mit dem ersten bissen gleich besser ging.

* * *

Captain Bridger betrat die Küche der seaQuest und lächelte Misses Fine an die gerade dabei war Milchreis zu kochen. "Hallo Rosemarie, haben sie vielleicht etwas heiße Milch für mich übrig?"

Die Köchin lächelte und nickte. "Aber natürlich Captain." Sie nahm einen Topf in dem sich noch etwas Milch befand und goss sie in eine Blaue Tasse mit dem seaQuest Logo und hielt diese dann dem Captain hin.

"Danke schön." Sagte Nathan. Er stellte die Tasse auf einen Tresen ab, holte sich dann einen Löffel und ein Glas Honig. Bridger nahm einen Löffel Honig und verrührte diesen in der Milch. Oder besser gesagt in dem Milch ähnlichem Produkt. Seit es keine Kühe mehr gab, konnte es natürlich auch keine richtige Milch mehr geben, jedenfalls keine legale.

Captain Bridger nahm einen Schluck von seiner Milch mit Honig, dies war wirklich kein Vergleich zu dem Getränk was ihm seine Mutter manchmal gemacht hatte wenn er als Kind nicht schlafen konnte oder lange draußen im Kalten oder im Regen gewesen war.

Rosemarie lächelte. "Können sie auch nicht schlafen?"

Bridger nickte. "Leider nein." Er nahm einen erneuten Schluck aus der Tasse. "Wen meinen sie genau mit auch?" Irgendwie hatte er schon so eine gewisse Ahnung.

"Lucas war ein paar Minuten vor ihnen hier und hat sich eine Packung Eis mitgenommen. Ich glaube er hat mich dabei gar nicht bemerkt. Sonst grüßt er mich nämlich immer und unterhält sich ein bisschen mit mir." Sie wollte Bridger damit unmissverständlich sagen, dass er doch mal nach ihrem jüngsten Crewmitglied schauen sollte. Misses Fine war der Meinung, dass dies die Aufgabe des Captains war. Außerdem standen beide schließlich in einer gewissen Weise alleine da. Der Captain brauchte einen Sohn und Lucas einen Vater. In ihrer Realität war dies eine Tatsache und sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum andere dies nicht auch so klar und deutlich sahen. Aber verstand einer schon die Menschen!

Bridger nickte nachdenklich. Er konnte sich schon denken wohin sich das Computergenie damit verzogen hatte.

Nathan leerte seine Tasse, räumte sie dann in die Spülmaschinen und verabschiedete sich von der Köchin. Der Captain verließ die Mess Hall und schlug den Weg zum Moon Pool ein.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt… 


	16. Kapitel 16

**LEAN ON ME**

Kapitel 16

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

* * *

"_Gebrochene Herzen darf man nicht reparieren. Wer will denn schon wirklich vergessen?" – (Joseph Fiennes)_

* * *

_"I always will remember you by real good moments." - ("Real Good Moments" by Christian Wunderlich)_

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Moonshine Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Moonshine: Jap, Bridger und auch Lucas haben noch einmal ganz schön viel Glück gehabt. Das ganze hätte wirklich auch anders enden können. Mh, wenn die Polizei aber früher eingegriffen hätte, wäre die Geschichte hier nicht so lang.

Yury: Ach so ist das also... Lucas versucht spezielle Köchinnen zu meiden. Merkwürdig ist jetzt nur das es in meinem Universum gar keine Iva gibt, das ist eine andere Realität. Darf der Captain sich nicht auch einmal etwas gutes gönnen? Der ist schließlich angeschossen wurden!

Samusa: So eine Tasse mit seaQuest Logo wäre doch wirklich nicht schlecht. Hätte jedenfalls gerne eine.

Feedback und Reviews sind wie immer herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Während Lucas das Eis löffelte schaute er gedankenverloren ins Wasser. Als er ein Geräusch hinter sich war nahm schrak er auf. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass es nur der Captain verursacht hatte. "Hi Cap." Seine blauen Augen waren wieder auf das Strazieatellaeis gerichtet.

Bridger legte die Stirn in Falten, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass der Teenager ihn schon einmal so genant hatte. "Hallo Lucas." Nathan ließ sich neben dem Jungen nieder und warf einen Blick auf das Eis in den Händen des Teenagers, die Packung war schon fast halb leer. "Auch Probleme mit dem Einschlafen?"

Lucas nickte. "Sobald ich die Augen schließe, bin ich wieder zurück im Buchladen."

Der Captain nickte verstehen. "Ja, geht mir ähnlich."

Der Blondschopf sah Bridger fragend an. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Dr. Westphalen sie so schnell wieder entlässt."

Nathan lächelte ertappt. "Na ja, eigentlich hat sie dies auch gar nicht getan."

Der Teen schaute den älteren Mann verblüfft an. "Soll das etwa heißen, sie sind getürmt?" Er schob einen großen brocken Eis in seinen Mund.

"Mh, so ähnlich. Kristin ist in ihrer Kabine und hat Dienstschluss. Ich hatte durst und deshalb bin ich aufgestanden und habe mir in der Mess Hall etwas zu trinken geholt."

"Au wei, in ihrer Haut möchte ich nicht stecken wenn sie das erfährt." Lucas Blick viel auf Bridgers rechten Arm. "Wie geht es ihnen?"

Bridger lächelte. "Gut, wirklich gut. Auf Grund der Schmerzmittel spüre ich kaum etwas. Ohne dein Eingreifen und deinen Verband würde es mir sicherlich nicht so gut gehen. Danke! Du hast etwas gut bei mir."

Der Teenager winkte ab. "Ich habe nichts Besonderes getan."

"Doch, das hast du. Woher wusstest du das Norris...äh ich meine Slater auf mich schließen würde?" Fragte der Captain.

Der Blondschopf zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, es war bloß so ein Gefühl. Nennen sie es Vorahnung oder wie sie wollen. Ich habe einfach nur instinktiv gehandelt." Lucas machte eine kurze Pause und Biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Es tut mir leid das ich sie ihn all das mit hinein gezogen habe."

Bridger schaute den Jungen irritiert an. "Wie meinst du das?"

Das Computergenie schluckte ein Stückchen Eis herunter. "Na ja, wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, hätten sie den Laden nie betreten und wären nicht angeschossen. Ich war derjenige der heute ja unbedingt Einkaufen gehen musste. Wenn ich den Hund nicht gestreichelt hätte wären wir vielleicht schon längst wieder aus dem Laden raus gewesen. Wenn ich das Buch sofort gekauft und mich nicht noch umgeschaut hätte wären wir auch schon wo anders gewesen."

Nathan schüttelte mit dem Kopf, konnte Lucas Selbstvorwürfe aber gut nachvollziehen, schließlich machte er sich auch welche. "Niemand hat Schuld an irgendetwas. Wenn ich nicht die Idee mit dem Schoppingbringdienst gehabt hätte, wären wir auch früher im Laden gewesen. Wenn ich dich nicht zum Eisessen eingeladen hätte, wären wir schon längst raus aus dem Laden gewesen. Wenn ich nicht versucht hätte mit Slater zu reden, hätte er höchstwahrscheinlich nicht auf mich geschossen. Wenn, wenn, wenn. Das sind alles nur Vermutungen, wir wissen nicht was passiert wäre wenn wir auch nur eine klitzekleine Sache anders gemacht hätten. Es ist geschehen was geschehen ist, wir können nichts mehr ändern. Es hilft uns kein bisschen wenn wir und mit Selbstvorwürfen quälen."

Das Computergenie nickte nachdenklich und stocherte im Eis herum. Klar, irgendwie hatte Bridger schon Recht.

Der Captain lächelte. "Im Übrigen bin ich sehr froh, dass ich dich heute begleitet habe. Ich finde wir hatten eine Menge Spaß zusammen."

Lucas steckte einen weiteren Löffel Strazieatellaeis in den Mund und lächelte.

Bridger begutachtete dies Kritisch. "Sag mal wie kannst du eigentlich so viel Eis essen ohne dass dir Schlecht wird?"

Der Blondschopf zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, ich wundere mich ehrlich gesagt selbst schon. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, das ich das letzte mal etwas heute Nachmittag gegessen habe, und das war schließlich auch schon Eis. Aber es schmeckt einfach so gut und ich hab einfach solch ein Verlangen nach etwas süßen gehabt."

Nathan nickte, Verlangen nach etwas süßem wahr im leider auch nur al zu gut bekannt. Wie oft hatte Carol mit ihm geschimpft, wenn er nach Hause gekommen war und sein erster griff zur Tafel Schokolade gegangen war?

In Lucas Fall vermutete Bridger, dass das Eis als Nervennahrung diente und der Teen sich so irgendwie tröstete und beruhigte.

Erneut wanderte ein Löffel Eis in den Mund des Teenagers, nachdenklich schaute er in das Wasser des Moon Pooles. "Wissen sie was heute irgendwie cool war?"

Bridger schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, was denn?"

"Das ich Dad zu ihnen sagen musste und sie gedutzt habe. Aber irgendwie war das auch total merkwürdig... Robert hatte Glück. Sie waren sicherlich ein toller Vater. Sie wissen selbst, dass sie in der Zeit seitdem sie auf der seaQuest sind fast mehr Zeit mit mir verbracht haben als mein Vater in meinem ganzen Leben. Manchmal frag ich mich echt ob ein tieferer sinn hinter allem steckt oder ob einfach manche Menschen mehr Glück haben als andere."

Eine Weile lang schwiegen beide, der Teen kratzte still die letzten Reste seines Eis zusammen und aß sie.

Nathan überlegte nach einer passenden Antwort. Das Thema Lucas Eltern war immer mit Vorsicht zu genießen, schließlich wollte er den Jungen nicht noch mehr deprimieren. "Es war auch schön mal wieder Dad genannt zu werden, auch wenn es nur für kurze Zeit gewesen ist. Und ich hoffe du weißt wie viel du mir bedeutest. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dich deine Eltern lieben, sie wissen bloß nicht wie sie das Ausdrücken können. Es gibt Leute die sind einfach Bindungsunfähig, vielleicht trifft dies auch auf deine Eltern zu. An dir liegt es jedenfalls nicht das sie sich so wenig um dich kümmern." Der Captain beobachtete den Blondschopf aus den Augenwinkeln. "Ich finde das mit dem du sollten wir aber beibehalten, nenn mich Nathan, Captain oder von mir aus auch Cap. Mach was du willst, aber las das Förmliche sie weg."

Das Computergenie nickte und lächelte schüchtern. "Okay." Auf einmal würde er ziemlich blass im Gesicht.

Bridger sah sein jüngstes Crewmitglied besorgt an. "Geht es dir nicht gut? "

Lucas schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, sprang auf, hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und stürzte in einen kleinen Raum neben dem Moon Pool in dem sich eine Toilette und ein Waschbecken befand. Die Toilette wurde öfters auch als Umkleidekabine fürs Tauchen benutzt.

Nathan stand auf und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, so viel zu dem Thema eine ganze Eispackung am Stück leeren. Der Captain lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Badtür und wartete auf den Teenager.

Nach etwa einer Minute schien sich Lucas Magen wieder beruhigt zu haben und er kam aus dem Toilettenraum heraus. Er war immer noch blass und sah nicht besonders gut aus. "Vielleicht war das mit dem Eis doch keine so gute Idee..."

Der ältere Mann nickte, bevor er aber noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte meldete sich sein Pal. "Ja, Captain Bridger hier." Als er die Stimme am anderen Ende erkannte, zuckte er sichtlich zusammen.

"Captain Nathan Hale Bridger, was erlaubst du dir eigentlich. Hatte ich nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, dass du die Krankenstation nicht verlassen sollst?" Der Ärger in Dr. Westphalens Stimme war gut herauszuhören.

Lucas stellte sich vor, wie die Ärztin jetzt wahrscheinlich vor Bridgers leerem Bett stand. Eine Hand energisch in die Hüfte gestemmt und einem strengen Blick auf dem Bett ruhend.

"Na ja weißt du, ich hatte solchen Durst und..."

"Papperlapapp, erzähl keine Märchen, auf dem Nachttisch steht eine Flasche Wasser. Sieh zu das du Land gewinnst und dich hier her bewegst. Ich warte! Westphalen out."

Das Computergenie grinste den Captain an und pfiff durch die Zähne. "Au wei, in deiner Haut möcht' ich jetzt echt nicht stecken."

Nun war es an Bridger zu grinsen. "Oh, das wirst du aber gleich tun. Sobald ich Kristin nämlich erzählt habe, das du dich übergeben hast und dir schlecht ist, wirst du mein Bettnachbar im 'Hotel A La Krankenstation' sein. Und wenn ich ihr erst einmal erwähne wovon dir denn so schlecht ist, wird sie mich ganz schnell vergessen."

Augenblicklich bewegten sich die Mundwinkel von Lucas nach unten.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt…. In nur noch einem Kapitel. 


	17. Kapitel 17 Epiloge

**LEAN ON ME**

Kapitel 17

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

* * *

"_Gebrochene Herzen darf man nicht reparieren. Wer will denn schon wirklich vergessen?" – (Joseph Fiennes)_

_

* * *

_

_"I always will remember you by real good moments." - ("Real Good Moments" by Christian Wunderlich)_

* * *

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Moonshine für ihre Reviews.

Yury: Ich glaub es lag daran das es Straciatellaeis und nicht Schokolade war. An Schokoladeneis ist Lucas magen ja gewöhnt.

Moonshine: Ich finde es jetzt gar nicht **_so _**schlimm das Bridger Lucas auf die Krankenstation mitnimmt. Ich sehe das eher von einem anderen Blickwinkel aus, die beiden haben schließlich zusammen viel durchgemacht und so schnell werden die sicherlich keinen Schlaf finden. Aber auf der Krankenstation können sie sich dann zusammen noch einmal über alles Unterhalten und keiner ist völlig Allein mit seinen Gedanken.

Feedback und Reviews sind wie immer herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

_Fünf Wochen später:_

Captain Bridger saß alleine in seiner Kabine, lauschte einer alten CD und tätigte Logbucheinträge.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. "Herein!"

Luitenand Krieg betrat den Raum und steuerte auf den Captain zu, in der Hand hielt er ein kleineres Postpaket. "Das ist eben für Lucas mit der heutigen Post gekommen."

Nathan sah den Moral und Versorgungsoffizier irritiert an. "Und warum geben sie es ihm dann nicht?"

Benjamin streckte dem Captain das Päckchen entgegen. "Ich dachte es ist besser wenn sie das machen. Jedenfalls wenn sie es ihm überhaupt geben wollen."

Bridger nahm das kleine Paket und schaute auf den Absender: 'Norma's Bookshop'. Jetzt konnte er gut verstehen warum Krieg damit zu ihm gekommen war. "Danke, das war wirklich sehr taktvoll von ihnen."

Ben lächelte. "Ist doch Ehrensache. Für den kleinen tu ich doch fast alles." Der Luitenend schaute auf seine Uhr. "So, ich muss dann mal wieder. Tschüß."

Der Captain nickte. "Ja, Tschüß."

Nachdem Benjamin die Kabine verlassen hatte, betrachtete Nathan noch eine Weile lang das Päckchen das er in den Händen hielt.

Er ahnte was sich darinnen befand und er würde es dem Teenager auf jeden Fall geben. Direkt in der Woche nach der Geiselnahme hätte er dies wahrscheinlich noch nicht so problemlos machen können. Aber inzwischen waren Lucas und auch er selbst wieder in der Realität auf der seaQuest angekommen. In der Anfangszeit hatten sie beide schlecht geschlafen und Alpträume gehabt. Aber die ganze Crew hatte ihnen dabei geholfen das Geschehene zu verarbeiten, jeder auf seine eigene und ganz besondere Art und Weise.

Natürlich würde sie die Geiselnahme noch ihr Leben lang beeinflussen, aber die Frage war wie sie damit umgingen.

Was merkwürdigerweise auch geholfen hatte, war das Slaters Fall inzwischen vor Gericht verhandelt wurden war. Man füllte sich sicherer jetzt wo ihr Geiselnehmer im Gefängnis war und man wusste wie lang er dort auch bleiben würde.

Aber am aller meisten hatten die Gespräche zwischen dem Captain und dem Computergenie selbst geholfen. Sie hatten die beiden auch noch näher zu einander gebracht.

Bridger stand auf und verließ seine Kabine.

Schon als der Captain den Gang betrat in der Lucas Kabine lag, konnte er Rock Musik hören, Musik die eindeutig nur von dem Teenager kommen konnte. Je näher er der Kabine kam desto lauter wurde es.

Schnell war dem Captain der seaQuest klar, das es sein jüngstes Crewmitglied niemals hören würde wenn er anklopfte. Dementsprechend öffnete er einfach so die Tür, Lucas saß am Computer und hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht. Damit er den Teenager nicht mit seinem plötzlichen auftauchen erschrak, betätigte er ein paar Mal den Lichtschalter neben der Tür.

Das Computergenie schaute kurz nach oben zu seiner Lampe und drehte sich dann mit seinem Stuhl zur Tür um. Ein lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er stellte die Musik auf Zimmerlautstärke. "Oh, hi Cap. Einen Moment bitte, ich sag nur schnell bye zu Wolfman." Der Teen drehte sich wieder zurück zu seinem Computer und seine Finger flogen ein paar Mal über die Tastatur.

Nathan setzte sich inzwischen auf den Bettrand des Blondschopfs.

Ungefähr eine halbe Minute später wandte sich Lucas dem Captain zu und schaute ihn fragend an.

Bridger blickte auf das Päckchen in seiner Hand. "Das ist heute für dich mit der Postlieferung angekommen." Er hielt es dem Teenager entgegen.

Das junge Genie nahm besagtes Paket entgegen. "Danke." Erst jetzt viel sein Blick auf den Absender. "Oh." Er schluckte einmal kurz.

"Soll ich hier bleiben?" Fragte der Captain.

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein danke, das schaff ich schon alleine. Außerdem weiß ich ja was darin ist."

Nathan lächelte dem Jungen aufmunternd zu. "Okay, wie du meinst. Wenn du deine Meinung doch noch änderst, weißt du ja wo du mich finden kannst." Bridger stand auf, in der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Kommst du nachher noch einmal vorbei?"

Der Blondschopf nickte. "Klar."

Als Lucas alleine war, stand er von seinem Stuhl auf, nahm einen Cutter und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett. Eine Weile lang betrachtete er bloß das Päckchen das vor ihm lag. Dann nahm er den Cutter und öffnete es damit vorsichtig, schließlich wollte er den Inhalt darin nicht beschädigen. Behutsam hob er den Deckel, in dem Päckchen lag ein zusammengefalteter weißer Zettel und ein weiterer rechteckiger Gegenstand der in braunes Packpapier gewickelt war.

Der Teenager nahm den Zettel und faltete ihn auseinander, eine schnörkelige Schrift erschien.

* * *

_**Lieber Lucas,**_

_**ich hoffe dir und dem Captain geht es gut. Mir geht es inzwischen besser, ich habe mich nun doch dazu entschieden, meinen Laden nicht zu verkaufen. Es hängen einfach auch zu viele gute Erinnerungen daran. Mein kleiner Laden ist für mich mein Leben.**_

**_Seit wir uns bei der Gerichtsverhandlung zum letzten Mal gesehen haben, sind schon ein paar Tage vergangen. Als ich aber dieses Wochenende Inventur gemacht habe, musste ich an dich denken. Mir ist nämlich dabei das Buch "Der Ruf Des Delphins" von Elizabeth Webster in die Hände gefallen. Ich möchte dir das Buch schenken und hoffe, dass du es auch noch haben möchtest._**

_**Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn du mir mal schreibst und erzählst wie es euch geht.**_

_**Grüß bitte deinen Captain und auch eure nette Ärztin mit der ich mich nach der Gerichtsverhandlung kurz unterhalten habe ganz herzlich von mir. **_

_**Norma**_

_**PS: Vor kurzem habe ich ein Zitat aus dem alten Film "Now and Than" gelesen. Es lautete:**_

"_**Things will happen in your life that you can't stop. But that's no reason to shut out the world."**_

_**Ich glaube es steckt viel Wahrheit darin. Genieße dein Leben und denk dran, es gibt immer jemanden der dir zu hört! **_

* * *

****

Lucas falltete den Brief zusammen. Er freute sich über das Buch und fand es schön das Miss Winterbotton an ihn gedacht hatte. Er würde ihr sobaldwie möglich eine Antwort schreiben.

Der Teenager nahm das Buch und wickelte das Packpapier ab.

Behutsam strich der Teenager über das Cover und schlug eine der ersten Seiten auf. Dort stand ein Gedicht. Ein lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und seine blauen Augen leuchteten. Lucas hatte endlich wieder das Gefühlrichtig zu hause zu sein. Es war als ob er auf einer Reise gewesen war und nun heimkehrte.

Das Computergenie machte es sich gemütlich auf seinem Bett und begann zu lesen...

_He who binds to himself a joy_

_Does the winged life destroy_

_But he who kisses the joy as it flies_

_Lives in eternity's sunrise._

_William Blake_

_(Wer an sich eine Freunde bindet,_

_Zerstört das umherfliegende Leben;_

_Aber wer die Freude küßt, wenn sie fliegt,_

_Lebt im Sonnenaufgang der Ewigkeit.)_

_William Blake_

* * *

ENDE

Written April 2004 – September 2004


End file.
